The Test of Time
by Ex Oxide
Summary: An Ocarina of Time Fiction.    When one crucial plot device takes a small twist and changes the entire world. A jab at both modern society and the resourcefulness of the holders of the Tri-Force.  Link vs the world in a battle of wits to the finish.
1. Prologue

It all began the day one boy went to meet destiny. Minutes after touching the Master sword everything changed. The door to the Sacred Realm was opened and the Tri-Force carved out the paths of Fate in an unexpected way.

It has been seven years and the lone occupant of a very sacred chamber is all aquiver with anticipation. Well about as aquiver as an old man can manage without a nervous breakdown. His only other visitor in an otherwise boring nigh eternal existence of utter boredom has been all he has had to look forward to in what would be millennia since anything has happened that involved him so...he's a bit eager to see what's about to happen.

"Where am I?"

Contemplating this for seven years...he clears his throat before speaking. "You are in the Chamber of Sages."

"What?"

In his musings of this moment that response had been the one he had not planned for. He had been ready for wonderment and amazement, not a cranky boy rubbing his eyes and frowning at him like he's an annoying rooster. This place is a product of legend and so is he but...'what'? It's an insult but he stomachs it as best he can. "The Chamber of Sages." He repeats. "That's where you are now."

"Okay..." The boy shakes off a half decade of bed cramps and looks around. "I'm not even going to bother asking what that's supposed to mean. Who are you?"

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light."

"That explains the blinding...can you tone that down? I mean really, I just woke up."

The light has been consistent and all-revealing for as long as the chamber has existed but he could tell the boy wasn't interested in hearing that. Swallowing another mouthful of pride he makes the chamber less hard on maladjusted eyes and shakes his head slightly. This has started off rather badly but he's willing to salvage it.

"Thanks Rowdu."

"Rauru."

The boy rubs his eyes again, blinks rapidly then opens them fully. "Obviously this isn't a bedroom and I can hardly breathe with this shirt so tight around me...how long have I been asleep?"

The observation powers of the child turned man have not escaped the luminescent magician. Maybe there is still hope for Hyrule yet. If he can watch this person be entrusted with the welfare of the entire kingdom he can cope with this attitude for a few more minutes. It seems like a small boon to the goddesses considering what all he's asked them for and what is riding on it. It just feels like such a chore.

"Hey...you listening over there, old timer?"

"Yes, yes..." He clips his tongue before replying again. "It has been seven years since you were sealed here in the Chamber of Sages."

"Seven years?"

"Yes."

"In here?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Yes you annoying brat, would you like me to explain why that is?"

"Well I mean seven years locked up with another guy..."

"Be quiet and listen! The King of Evil is not going to give you a chance to run your mouth!"

"Well it's just a little bit...weird you know? I mean really."

Even though being an immortal extra-dimensional being normally engenders a certain level of patience it is a very brittle thing as being tested on an irregular basis you do not have the mindset to handle that of a teenage boy who has no concept of manners or tact. Even with this in mind he feels he has been more than generous and when he tosses Link out of the Chamber he can't help but feel like good riddance to bad rubbish in spite of the fact that he failed to brief the pain in the behind about the state of the kingdom.

"Let him find out for himself."


	2. May I Take Your Order?

**Chapter 1: May I Take Your Order?**

Coming to, our hero looks around. The hidden chamber behind the Door of Time looks much the same as it did seven years ago with just a few exceptions about the level of dust floating around in it. That and a folded piece of paper in front of him where the Master Sword rested formerly with his name scrawled at the top.

"Welcome to the new Republic of Hyrule?" The boy scratches his head. "Hey Navi, what's a 'republic'?

The little blue fairy flies from beneath his hat and lights the paper before reading. "I don't know, Link. Let me look it up in my fairy wiki."

"Seriously? That's how you're always telling me stuff?"

"Yup. Deku Tree thought I'd need it going around with you. Just about everything is in here and it's always updated magically."

"I don't see why you don't do this instead of me."

"Prolly cuz I can fit in your ear but hold your horses, let's learn something." A few minutes pass as his companion sifts through the know all reference book. "There's a lot of new stuff in here, give me a sec. It says: country with a political system of elected officials."

"What?"

"That's what it says."

"Whatever."

Armed with new and apparently worthless information Link pockets the brochure and walks out of the Door of Time. An unfamiliar hallway and a velvet rope later he walks into an atrium. "This is new; I remember the Temple of Time being a lot smaller." His fairy seems to concur with that conclusion and the pair wander around rather aimlessly until he finds someone official looking. After a brief exchange with him, Link is back on track and headed towards the exit with a new word to ask Navi about.

"What's a museum?"

"A place where people keep historical stuff and discuss history. Like how people figure out old stories and legends or something."

"Legends like what? The Tri-Force?"

"I guess. I mean that's one old story and that symbol is everywhere."

"So now there's a Hylian Museum?"

Navi shrugs (like Link can tell) "It was built three years ago using the Temple of Time as a foundation according to this tablet by the door."

"It says that in this pamphlet too. Strange."

"Link, maybe you should **read** the rest of it. It seems to be full of useful information."

"Whatever." Link flips through it. "No section on where Zelda is so useless as far as I'm concerned." He crams it into his bag. "Which way, Nav?"

The floating blue orb rolls eyes small as grains of sand before sighing, exasperated. "Do I look like a princess finder?"

"How about a hint?"

"Have you eaten in seven years?"

"Good point." As they walk out towards the market something strikes Link suddenly. "Hey...it said 'amusement park' under construction, what's that?"

"Well let me see..."

X

The new Hyrule has a lot to show for seven years of progress. What would barely qualify as a village at the base of a castle before easily could be considered a bustling city now. It had undergone a massive transformation in just a short time starting with the illustrious Hyrule Market. To promote stable commerce the most profitable market stands were replaced by buildings which facilitated shopping in any weather conveniently. With the advent of buildings came streets and more stores. After you have a shopping district you need only one more thing.

Restaurants. The palette of the average Hylian has changed quite a bit as a result. Depending on the season and where you go any kind of food could be available. Usually though when on a shopping spree the average shopper isn't looking for a memorable meal, just something quick and cheap. Hence one particular restaurant experiencing a daily boom each afternoon and this one being no exception.

"Welcome to G-Burger, may I take your order?"

Every day she says it, day in day out automatically. The repetitive drudgery is only matched by the distasteful blow to her ego for every syllable. Yet her hairnet is the oldest and her nametag is the most worn. She's been here since the store opened and it shows in the practiced way she flips burgers and her manager title. It's three o'clock and her shift is a little more than half over when her day takes a serious turn.

"Umm, yeah..." The customer hedges. "The sign said 'great eats for cheap, can't spell great without G-Burger!' so...what's that mean?"

Even without the air of cluelessness the dress gives him away. The too-small tunic and tights with the little green cap have stayed with her all this time. This is a very special occasion. "Calle, I'm on fifteen." The manager says abruptly to the girl next to her. "He is an old friend."

X

Link is confused. The last four minutes he's been in line watching people hand over rupees for paper bags and now that he is at the front of the line with his money out nothing is happening.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He asks the lady at the counter with the penetrating gaze. "Nav, do I know her?"

"Search me." The fairy replies, flitting out for a cursory scan. "Her nametag says 'Z'."

Link is preparing a razor sharp comment for how well he can read one letter when the lady comes around the counter to him and is standing imminently close now. Her gaze has turned up by a power of two but in addition to being a little spooked he is intrigued. Something about the face is familiar, maybe the dark blue eyes but he can't quite place it with having slept through two leap years.

"Link...?" Z whispers lightly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah...wait..." Realization dawns on him suddenly. "Princess Zelda?"

Z nods slightly with a small smile. "It's been such a long time." She blinks back a few tears and swallows heavily. "I can't believe it's really you." She reaches out and touches his cheek, almost startled by the solidity of it and closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I've been waiting seven years for this day..."

"Zelda, what happened? Everything is so different; I don't understand."

"Link, let me explain. I knew this time would come and I've been thinking about you forever. I...you...I'm sorry."

The man from another time doesn't get a chance to ask her way as suddenly the world changes for him again. A flash of white like before in the Chamber of Sages upon his awakening hits him again. He flashes back to everything he's done in the blink of an eye. As he spins on one foot and collapses in a heap all he can think is that he can't recall ever being hit so hard in all his life.

X

Waking up for the third time in the same day Link sits bolt upright, sword drawn. He doesn't recognize where he is again and he'd be damned if someone wasn't going to pay this time.

"What the heck happened? I feel like I've been kicked by a horse in the side of the head!"

"She got you good." Navi says with a laugh in his ear. "Dropped you with one hit."

"Where the hell does she get off doing that? She's such a-"

"Simmer down, hero." Comes a voice from the doorway. "We need to talk."

"You're damn straight we do!" The hero snaps. "Something about how you greet old friends with a right to the jaw to start with...crap." He rubs his face and glares seriously at her.

"Look, you have no idea what I have been through and if two chipped teeth is all you can say bad happened to you we should change places."

"I would!"

"So you want to lose your birthright to the throne and work for your nemesis out of necessity?"

"Wait...what? You aren't the princess?"

"Not anymore."

Link cocks an eye at her and Navi takes her cue. The fairy flits over and back dutifully before briefing him. "Z: Zelda the former crown princess of the Hylian Kingdom. An abdicator with a bone to pick. Watch out for her right hand, there's something about it..."

"Really? I thought my face was swollen cuz of a bee sting..."

"Shut up."

"Thank you little miss obvious."

Zelda is oblivious to their mumbling as Link turns his attention back to her and pulls his hat around his ears for a muffled yell from beneath it. Smirking upward a little he crosses his arms and turns to regard the person before him in a serious manner. "Let's start this from the beginning..." He says slowly, taking a deep breath. "What the hell?"

Z is tempted to laugh but doesn't. "You're a bit late but I'll try to catch you up."

"Seven years, I know."

"Six years, nine months, three weeks and five days late actually. I was counting."

"I see. What happened?"

"Well the big problem was what didn't happen." The look on Link's face bids her to continue so she composes herself to tell the tale. "When we met I told you a story about the dark, evil man Ganondorf from my dreams. The one who would destroy my kingdom, dark visions, the whole apocalyptic nine yards, right?"

"Sounds familiar, sure."

Stifling the urge to snap at him she keeps going. "Well as soon as you opened the door of time we got outsmarted."

"I pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal and what happened after that?"

"Let me finish. You pulled the sword from the stone and then Ganon got his hands on the Tri-Force-"

"Holy crap!"

"Shut up!" Zelda barks. "That couldn't be avoided. What was wrong was the fact that when he touched the Tri-Force it separated and he got the Tri-Force of Wisdom, not the Tri-Force of Power like I predicted."

"Okay...but he's the King of Evil, right? Or am I really missing out?"

"He is the King of Evil but you are missing the point anyway!" She shakes her head, lowering her voice again. "Impa and I fled for our lives and he took over."

"Good princess runs away, bad king reigns supreme. Standard fairy tale. Enter: The Hero?"

"No, you are still in Montage Land or did you forget that part of the story?" Instead of rising to her bait and asking what a "montage" was he nods and she continues. "We fled and instead of taking over violently Ganon started making changes. Good ones."

"What? I'm the clueless one here but King of Evil = Bad, right?"

"That's a hard sale right now, depending on who you ask. He went and got the Gorons from Death Mountain to do construction in the kingdom. He extended the marketplace, made roads, built apartment buildings..."

"You're selling Ganondorf better than a mother's love right now."

"Quiet!" Zelda's eyes flash dangerously with the command as she raises her hand. "Listen!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I came out of hiding and tried to confront him. The whole thing went terrible. We had a huge debate, I broke his arm and he went to the hospital. I got arrested right after that and was going to rot in jail but he pardoned me. By now I look horrible assaulting the benevolent Prime Minister who is ushering in new, better times for Hyrule Castleton and the world is ending as we know it."

"May I talk?"

"Yes."

"Where is the bad, me smiting evil part? I was listening and I do not see why I am supposed to insert the Master Sword into the King of Evil."

"It's easy." Zelda almost laughs but can't quite manage it. "As he did all the good for this city he screwed the rest of the world up in the name of 'progress' so bad that I feel bad for anyone outside of these gates. You will have to see for yourself but it'll be obvious. Go visit the rest of the kingdom and find your friends, you'll find out soon enough. Save Hyrule, Hero of Time."

"How?"

"I don't know but running up to him and trying to pound him into the ground will get you a night in the dungeon, a restraining order, and a half ton of community service."

"You think you could've taken Ganon down by yourself?"

"I sure took you down pretty quick."

"So what am I supposed to do that you, the One-Hit Wonder, couldn't do?"

"I don't know, honestly. I've got the Tri-Force of Power, not Wisdom. Maybe Courage can triumph where Power has failed. You're the one destined to save the kingdom, not me. It's your legend, hero."

"Well what's your deal? Why would a princess work?"

The youth in Zelda's features is evident but still seven years of frowning have not been kind. Another ugly expression mars her countenance at his question but she controls herself this time and doesn't assault Link physically. "I told you once, I'll say it again. I have to work to live like anyone else."

"But-"

"Use your head, hero. It's obvious I am not princess anymore, isn't it? If I want a roof over my head and food to eat I have to work or I'm out on the street. I don't have anyone to rely on but myself and I'm not letting that happen, no matter what. It's a tough world without the perks of royalty but I manage."

"There's one other thing I want to know." The ex-royalty shoots him a look that says 'out with it' as she rolls her eyes and he sighs. "Why did you slap me, earlier?"

"It's all your fault. I got you to get three spiritual stones and open the Door of Time with my Ocarina. I did those things and you said you'd save the kingdom but you were so late coming back it's retarded. It is too late for Hyrule and it's all your fault."

It seemed moot to mention that he wasn't responsible for how long he was asleep and that he probably would not have been able to even carry the Master Sword if he'd awakened any earlier but even knowing it wasn't his fault he could not help feeling guilty. "Well...all I can do is try." The door slamming behind him is his only reply. "You're welcome!"


	3. You Lookin' For a Good Time?

**Chapter 2: You Lookin' for a Good Time?**

Outside of the market town, which still employs a curfew now posted next to the drawbridge, Link is looking around the outer area. It is very different, with signs and cobblestone roads so finding the one leading to Kakariko he sets off.

"She was pretty mad, Link." Navi says, riding on his ear. "What are you going to do to make it up to her?"

"Hold on...horse rental?" Link sees a guy standing around the path he's walking on, looking bored. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Fifty rupees a day and you ride." The salesman says. "Every day past the deposit is a late fee and one day after that we file a report with the authorities." He hands Link a packet of papers. "All that and more is in the contract."

"Fifty rupees and I ride?" Link repeats, paying the contract as much attention as a passing leaf on the breeze. "That's it?"

"Beats the hell out of walking, I tell you that much."

"Here's fifty." Link shells out a purple rupee and saddles up. "Easy girl, just cope with me a little while."

"You know what you're doin'?"

"Of course." I've got a fairy."

"Right...see you tomorrow. Enjoy your ride."

"Now what were you saying before? Something about that ungrateful bitch trying to lump up my face earlier?"

"Well I mean come on, you are supposed to live up to the hype. She's living through hell right now."

"What am I supposed to do?" Link says, exasperated. "She's mad I didn't get back earlier and that was outside of my control. She's acting like I wanted to be asleep in a room with a creepy old man for most of a decade and if all she is willing to accept is me saving the kingdom I will be the first to say that's a tall order for a hissy fit."

"You could do your job you know."

"Hey, I'm trying! Her saving up all that bitterness to take out on my left cheek is not fair. The whole throne thing with Ganon is between her and him, nothing to do with me!"

"You are the one destined to save the kingdom."

"You didn't tell me what I'm supposed to do about that either. I mean come on, she's got to be ten times stronger than me with that Tri-Force and I know that I can't do that much damage with this sword compared to that."

"Why does that matter?"

"If she could be stopped, what chance do I have? There are plenty of guards with swords and spears willing to stand between Ganon and anyone else."

"You'll find a way."

"Does this look like a puzzle inside of a giant fish to you? There's a lot more at stake here-"

"Kind of the same thing, really. You're still the only one who can save the kingdom and the legend still is what we're all referring to. You are the only thing that is going to make this right. She may be bitter and angry but she's been through a lot. She's been watching, day by day, the world take a turn for the worse powerless to stop it. Strong enough to lift the drawbridge but powerless. You're the only hope she has left and even though she's full of righteous anger she can't expect anything but the best you can do and that's win or lose. She can't hate you as long as you try at the last to do your duty as the Hero of Time."

The reluctant hero pauses in his march to take in his fairy's impromptu pep talk. As she finishes he smiles. "You're good at this. Much better motivation than being screamed at."

"Well I can't beat you in a fist fight so I don't have that luxury."

"You wouldn't."

"I'll never tell."

"Uh huh, whatever."

Walking into Kakariko is a longshot from what Link remembers. Square buildings dotted with porches dominate the entire village. Even in low light he can see the paint on them peeling and banisters hanging askew. He sighs as he rounds a corner into one of many dark alleyways between buildings. "What happened to the quaint village I remember?" Link mumbles. "This place is nasty looking."

"Hey there Champ, looking for a good time?" A voice asks from further in the shadow. "I'm not too hard on the wallet."

"What?" Link takes a couple steps back into the moonlight. "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Well I hardly plan on doin' it in the out in the open." The voice sounds indignant. "I like a good time as much as the next girl but that's too risky."

"Show yourself!" The foreigner demands, drawing his sword.

"Put that thing away before you get us both arrested!" The voice hisses. "Weirdo."

"You sound familiar...who are you?"

"Why is that important, sugar? I doubt you know me." She comes into the light. "And I don't know..." She trails off, lips still moving slightly. "..."

"Don't know what?"

"Nevermind." She turns away and walks back into the darkness.

"Wait!" The hero sheathes the Master Sword and takes off after her. "Who are you?"

The chase takes them around the complex and into the heart of the town. While the mystery woman is nimble Link is just barreling after her. He's already bumped into three people and it isn't until they come to a dead-end that she stops.

"I just want to talk." Link says slowly, approaching with hands empty. "No big deal." As he walks toward her Navi lights the area between them. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry..." The woman whispers. "Sorry Fairy boy..."

"Not the face!" Link cries, stumbling backwards with his hands in front of him. "Not the face!"

"What in Tarnation is wrong with him?"

"Don't ask." Navi says, flying over to the woman. "He's got issues."

X

After getting Link calmed down they go to the woman's apartment as she is convinced they have a lot of catching up to do. Following the reintroduction Link learns a bit more about this new world.

"Malon?" Link shakes his head. "You look way different." Still dressed in his town too-tight Kokiri Tunic his hostess is in something even tighter and easily the indecent side of skimpy. She's not much taller than he remembers her but that's partially because he's taller and because she's filled out a lot more in other more notable areas, stressing the fact that the clothes are for someone much smaller than she is enough to make him blush.

"Well I reckon I wasn't doin' what you seen me out doin' tonight seven years ago say." Malon says plainly. "I rightly remember runnin' a farm an' good times back then."

He nods then shakes his head to stop gawking at his hostess and clear his mind. "What happened to that? I stopped and rented a horse on the way here and some guy I never seen before handed me a horse."

"Well wouldn't imagine-wait, you rented a horse?"

"Yeah. Cranky as hell too."

"Well I don't guess Ingo would treat em any better without me there to tell him to. I bet they're all ornery now." The redhead sighs and makes a sad face. "It ain't fair."

"Wanna see him?"

"Sure. It's been a dog's age since I seen one of my babies." Getting up to open the door Malon is bowled over by someone coming in it just then. "Hey Boo Boo."

"Hey Redd!" The new arrival is hyper. "I got a good haul tonight!"

"Really? How much?"

The Gerudo girl plops on the sofa lazily and tosses a wallet on the table nearly bursting at the seams. "I don't know, you can help me count it. It sure is a hell of a chunk of change...I was sure he'd miss it when I lifted it."

"Who around here can carry that kind of heavy baggage?"

"You've never had any trouble that I've seen and you've got double what that little thing's carrying, easy." Boo Boo gives Malon a grin and pokes her chest. "Or you forget you spell "red" with two 'd's?

"You know what I mean! We all poor last I recall."

"He couldn't have been local; we know everyone and I've never seen him before. Didn't see much with him running in the dark but didn't need to either."

"Hey..." Link says, reality dawning on him as one of his pockets is empty. "That's mine..."

Boo Boo looks like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar at that remark. Her eyes dart to the window but Link is sitting next to it so she's up and trying the door instead. "Redd, let go!"

"Nothin' doin' sugar. You give him back his wallet." Malon commands, not letting go of her arm. "You ain't gettin' away with one of my old friend's money to suit yourself."

"I found it fair and square plus you know I can share!"

"Drop it or find a new roommate, hon."

"Alright, fine." Boo Boo sighs. "He's lucky he's cute." She turns and gives Link back what's his. "Name's Nabooru, looking for a good time? I can cut a better deal than she can."

"What's with you people and asking that?" Link queries. "First Malon, now you...what's a 'good time'?"

"Fifty rupees to start, depends on what else you want." The streetwalker replies. " For this kind of fun I know you can spare that kind of change easy."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" The hostess snaps. "Stop it!"

"What's a good time?" He repeats.

"We can haggle prices, I can be generous too." The pickpocket smiles slyly, slipping next to Link on the cushion. "Do you want a sample?"

"Yes."

"No!" The thud from Redd yanking Boo Boo off the couch and onto the floor with no warning is loud in the little apartment. "Trust me baby, you don' want what she's sellin'."

"I was just going to try it."

"Let the man decide for himself, Redd."

"He don' got the foggiest, ya tramp!"

"You should talk!"

"I ain't no thief at least!"

"And I'm not half as poor as you for it either!"

"But you still in my house!"

"That your daddy got you, you hillbilly brat! You're just mad because he wants me instead of you!"

"No way!"

"Listen sweetheart, you don't want a fat farm girl for your first time believe me." Nabooru says to Link, hopping back up onto the couch. "I mean some cushion is good but unless you're looking for a whole ton of fun..."

"That's curvy to you, ya skin and bones skank! Get off my friend before I hurt you!"

"Aww...you know I love you but you're hurting business..."

"You love my lease agreement, don' play wit me."

"Take it easy girl. We can share, I mean he's loaded."

"Mmm...wait, no! He's not a customer so get that out your lil pin head!"

"Seems like an awful waste though..." Nabooru turns and winks at him. "In case you change your mind." She whispers, getting up and giving him more space.

"He's here on business, not as a customer is what I've been tryin' to tell you."

"Well there's time for fun after, right?"

"How much fun would it be to tell him what from what while you're tryin' to make money and get it on?"

"Whoa, you mean he's a vir-"

"Yes, so simmer down. He's on business and you definitely ain't it."

"Well it's on-the-house in that case..."

"I'ma pop you cross your face, keep testin' me." Turning back to Link Redd smiles shyly. "Tell me Fairy Boy, where have you been all this time? Under some kind of magic rock?"

"It's a long story, a lot of it doesn't make sense and I tuned out a lot of it."

"Okay, how bout now? Whatcha doin' back? Don' imagine you'd come to this slum lookin' for a place to stay."

"Weren't we going to go look at the horse I rode in on?"

"He'll be tethered there when we get round to that. I'm nosy and so's she so spill."

"Well I'm the Hero of Time and I'm here to save the kingdom." Link says sheepishly. "That's it."

The women take one look at the grave expression on Link's face and burst out laughing. It's knee-slapping funny almost to the point of tears in spite of his indignant reaction. It is several minutes before they are able to talk back to them and even then, combined with wrestling earlier about the couch they are winded.

"You are cute for a weirdo, Fairy Boy."

"They sell some _good_ medication at the pharmacy if you need it."

"I am serious." Link insists, showing them his left hand with the Tri-Force of Courage embedded in it. "This is no joke."

Malon and Nabooru stop laughing abruptly. The legend of the Tri-Force is common and a couple yanks by the thief assures them this is no hoax as Link yowls in real pain.

"Let me yank one of your fingernails and see how **you **like it!" He snaps, snatching his hand back. "This thing is more trouble than it's worth already without you trying to pull it out of me!"

"Sorry. It's not every day the actual Tri-Force of Courage walks into your crummy apartment talking about saving the world." Boo Boo ducks a smack from her roommate. "It's not, though!" She protests.

"Well if'n ya got your mind set on fixin' this kingdom I for one wanna know what ya plan on doin'."

"That's why I'm here. I...don't really know what's wrong or what's going on. I don't see monsters roaming around so put me up to date."

"Alright. When G-Man declared hisself Prime Dummy he started takin' control of stuff. My pa couldn't pay the new taxes on the farm that were due every year so we lost it and moved to this dump cause it was cheap. He's the super, I mean superintendent, round here so we get discounted apartments but only here in the slums."

"How do you get money for food?"

"The only way I know how."

"How's that?"

"You really don' know what a 'workin' gal' is?" Link shakes his head. "You're sure you aren't funning me now?"

"If I knew I wouldn't keep asking you!"

"Well don' worry your lil mind over it. I work for my bread an' I'm savin' up for my horse with Boo Boo's help."

"What's your story, Nabooru?"

"I used to be a well-off Gerudo back in the Valley but ever since Lake Hylia got blocked off the river's just flooding the whole place. We can't live somewhere with a water park under construction so we all cleared out. I moved out to the forest but I couldn't swing the rent in the condos so I got evicted and ended up here on the same corner as her one night. We fought about it but eventually didn't claw each other's eyes out so that's how me and Redd got to be here trying to make it together."

"Lake Hylia's blocked off?"

"G-man's got a dam around it. Declares he's gonna set up a power plant or some other new fangled magic contraption."

"What do the Zora's think about that?"

"I can't say for sure since I ain't seen a fish girl or guy in all my life but prolly not too happy at all? I mean do they really exist?"

Link turns to Nabooru. "What's a condo?"

"One big, pretty house." Nabooru replies. "You don't wanna leave it once you're in but Hylian Sheriffs will help you with that."

"There's only children and treehouses in the forest though..."

"Kokiri Forest, right?"

"Yeah." Link nods. "There's no other forest I know of."

"Me neither. Believe me houses are made from trees; there aren't any more tree houses."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the Kokiri Hideaway is a gated community for bigshots. It is expensive as hell let me tell you that."

"You should go see Saria." Navi whispers. "That sounds weird."

"You think?" He whispers back. "Damn."

"You really are clueless aren't you, Green Hat?"

"I spent the last seven years locked in a special chamber in the Sacred Realm."

"That'd do it. No one could play this stupid."

Link wants to start yelling again but Malon gives him a sympathetic look and sighs. Rethinking his tirade he sighs himself. "This is a lot to take in for one day."

"Prolly." His hostess agrees. "You look beat."

"I am. May I stay here tonight? I'm going to the forest in the morning and just don't feel like moving."

"Sure Fairy Boy, I jus' don' happen to have a spare bed-"

"I can share!" Nabooru pipes up. "Plenty of room here!"

"Please..." Malon says while rolling her eyes. "You are too old for him and you know it."

"You act like I'm too old for any of the young boys!"

"It is for his age, heavens!"

"You're just being selfish! I'm sure he won't be able to tell the difference."

"...I'll just take the couch." Link says slowly. "Beds are overrated."

X

A little after dawn Link is awakened by the sound of breakfast cooking. After he, Malon and Nabooru share a meal they go their separate ways for the day.

"Later Redd, good luck Green Hat." Boo Boo calls as she walks down the avenue. "You'll need it."

"See ya, sugar. Don't get caught!"

"Shh!"

"What's she off doing?" Link asks. "Picking pockets?"

"That's what she does all day and without a license, too." Malon adds. "She let her Thieves Guild Membership expire so if she's caught that's jail." His puzzled face begs a further explanation. "Kinda like a dungeon, same locked door and bars but bigger so as you can fit all the knuckleheads breakin' the law."

"Wow."

"That's what the law's bout. Gettin' tossed in the clink if you get busted." She shrugs. "So show me this horse you rented. What cranky nag did you end up with?"

Instead of talking about the horse he ambles through town, taking in the day scene of Kakariko. He sees roaming guards keeping the peace and that blue and red shirts are in style. Malon calls the blue shirts 'cops' instead of guards but a couple of people in striped shirts follow him a bit before vanishing into side streets behind him. Link cocks an eyebrow but even his fairy doesn't understand what that's about.

"Hey Nav, watch my back for me..." Link whispers.

"The red and blue boys give me the creeps too." Navi agrees. "The ones slinking around behind us are avoiding the officers too."

"Something's fishy with that."

"Totally, my eyes are peeled."

"What are you mumblin' bout?" Malon asks. "The cops?"

"No, the guys in blue and gold aren't following me trying to stay out of sight. These three boys in red and blue striped shirts are though. They follow me then quit then reappear again."

"They bout our age and look like lil hellraisers?"

"That fits, I guess."

"That's a gang, I think but I'm not too sure. I don' poke in their business if I can help it."

"What's with them?"

"They gather and do some kind of somethin', not too much cuz the Po Po watch em hard but they still manage to cause one heap of trouble when they set their minds to it."

"Who are they?"

"BWG."

"What does that stand for?"

"I don' rightly know. Word on the street is they're not jus' a street gang either. Somethin' serious about them is brewin' and I don' know what."

"What would they want with me?" He asks, looking back at another one who meets eyes with him then darts into an alley. "They're definitely on me."

"I don' know that one either, Fairy Boy. I'd keep my eyes peeled for folks wearin' red an' blue if I was you."

"Already on it." By now they're at the outskirts to the field and Link is trying to untie his rented steed when Malon bursts into tears. "What's wrong?"

"My sweetie!" Malon gushes. "You had Epona this whole time?"

"She is cranky and doesn't like me. I think that's why the horse guy rented her to me."

"She is prolly cranky cause he's treatin' her like a damn bicycle lettin' everybody ride her an' not one other person knows her song or how to do her right. You didn't forget it, did you?"

"This weird-ass ocarina is hard to play..." Link mumbles, trying the song once on the Ocarina of Time.

"Where'd you get that? That belongs in the Hylian Museum!"

"Mine." He says, putting it back in his bag.

"Well she's my horse." Malon says, taking Epona's reigns.

"Hey, I paid for that fair and square!"

"And you happened upon that thing right legitly too, right?"

"The princess gave it to me!"

"Ain't no princess no more an' you know that. Kakariko Police would love that story."

It is a stalemate. Link gives it some thought but a rented horse isn't worth risking a fight with the KPD or being arrested, from what Navi has said about it. He isn't totally sure if Malon is willing to sell him out for not doing what she says but he does know that Epona means the world to her and she's been dreaming of getting her horse back for a long time.

"I wouldn't push her, Link." His little advisor warns. "She's been turning tricks to save up for that horse and if you knew what that meant you would back the heck off."

"What's 'turning a trick'?"

"It's a 'good time'. Just let Epona go, believe me."

"Alright, I'll walk." Link says aloud. "Fifty rupees isn't worth going to jail over."

"Well I can give you fifty if that's all it took to get my baby back."

"Keep it." He turns to head out. "Money is the least of my problems right now."

"I know." Malon sighs deeply. "I'm sorry...I wouldn't-"

"I didn't think you would."

"You have a kingdom to save, I know. See, otherwise...well I figure you're overdue for a good time and I doubt that slut can show you one like I can."

Link laughs at the thought. "You're always fun."

Her smile is undecipherable, a mixture of innocent and shy with a little something else at his comment. "Thank you Fairy Boy, maybe you'll find out."

"And what's a slut?"

The professional courtesan giggles at the query. "You are too cute. If you come back I'll teach you everythin' you need to know but I don' wanna distract you right now so get movin'."

"Then let's hope for the best and maybe I'll make it back."


	4. The Price of Good Living

**Chapter 3: The Price of Good Living**

It still takes most of a good day to hike all the way back to the forest he grew up in. It is late afternoon when he and Navi arrive at Kokiri Forest and it is much different than either of them remembers, as they had been cautioned.

"There's a lot of guards around." The fairy remarks, making a round in the vicinity just inside the border. "It's a high fence but you can probably make it."

Link chuckles. "Just like sneaking into the castle."

"I mean really." She giggles in return. "Want to do it like before?"

"Is there enough cover for me to follow your signals?"

"I think so. It's a perimeter fence so after we get through it there should be a neighborhood to hide in if you want to believe the advertising about this place."

A few minutes later inside the gated community of the Kokiri Hideaway Link and Navi are stumped. Scratching his head he is puzzled and his fairy has no answers for him. "I know this ocarina is weird but I thought I knew that song well enough at least." The hero says after another attempt at Saria's Song fails to contact the forest girl. "Something's weird, I mean she didn't run away from the forest did she?"

"You know she wouldn't do that...it would kill her but I don't know any more than that. So that means stop giving me the 'what now, Nav?' look."

"Hey, you told me whenever I didn't know something to ask you."

"That was back when you were a stupid kid, you know."

"So now I'm a suddenly smart adult?"

"Apparently not but I guess I had too much faith in you."

"Or hate owning up to not having a clue."

"Shut up."

After they finish going back and forth the two of them walk around looking for familiar faces. They both have the feeling of being watched and can't be certain about it but that is not the primary concern. Soon, despite finding nothing but random Hylians populating the place, they hear Saria's Song playing and following it seems like the right thing to do. That leads them to one of the biggest houses on the block and standing on the doorstep Link takes the knocker in one and a deep breath to steady himself for being surprised.

"You ready for this?"

"Probably not." He slams the solid brass knocker into the door three times. "Hasn't stopped me yet."

"Oh well."

The door opens and someone dressed as a servant greets the visitor. "Welcome to the- Link..."

"Well , I never expected to see you again!" Comes a voice from further inside the dwelling. "Come on in!"

X

In the not so humble abode of another old friend Link sits attentive as more pieces of the puzzle that is the state of the kingdom fall into place. While listening has never been his strong suit Navi keeps up with the conversation as a few other things make sense for them both.

"The kingdom is going through a restructuring, Link!" Darunia says brightly. "So many changes it hurts to name them all and for the better if I do say so myself."

"Huh." The man from the past rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Everyone else wants to say the world is going to Hell in a hand basket."

"Ho ho ho, no not at all my dear brother! Roads are being built, cities are expanding, with any luck there will be electricity by the fall."

"Electricity?"

"It's a new thing. It will light our homes at night if those thugs stop meddling and let the power station be completed."

"Thugs?"

"There's a gang of ruffians fighting progress tooth and nail-"

"BWG?"

"Argh, indeed. Scoundrels and louts, the lot of them." Saria dear, is the tea ready?"

"Yes, master Darunia."

"Would you care for a cup, Link? It is top-notch."

The hero shakes his head. "Not a tea drinker."

"A pity, really. Ah well. I'm off for a quick siesta. It was a pleasure for you to stop by. I am sure you and Saria would love to catch up."

"It has been a while. Nice talking to you, too."

"Well then it's settled. Do remember to see him out after you're done, luv."

"Of course, master."

Darunia bows courteously then retires up a large spiral staircase to a room upstairs. The three of them watch him go and as soon as he's out of eyesight Saria heaves a huge sigh and flops down on the couch.

"What the hell is with him?" Link blurts out. "He's totally-"

"Brainwashed." The maid finishes primly. "I do believe that is the term." She rolls her eyes. "A shame."

"The both of you talk like that? I thought Nav sounded annoying..."

"Hey!" The fairy protests, pulling his hair. "Take that back!"

"No, we don't." Saria says with another eye roll, dropping the Victorian accent. "It is simply the price of good living, you see."

"You're going to have to explain that."

"Even I'm lost."

"Now that 'master' is abed I can do exactly that."

"Without the accent." Link and Navi say simultaneously.

"Okay." The Kokiri girl takes off the maid bonnet and apron and sits across from him. "What do you want to know?"

"Why weren't you answering your ocarina? I played your song four times and no replies."

"Only four times?" She laughs and flicks her wrist. A worn woodwind bounds into her hand on a slim gold chain. "I play that song hundreds of times a day. I know that I ignore my ocarina and I'm surprised that spell could still work. Master got me such an adorable chain after I lost three of these in the pond, do you like it?"

"Fair enough." Link sighs at the sarcasm. "Why does **he** live in the forest?"

"He calls it progress, I call it selling out. G-man basically tossed the Gorons out of Death Mountain with his permission. In exchange for Darunia giving the okay to turn Death Mountain into a tourist attraction he got this house and me as a servant. Now they live on a reservation on the other side of the mountain in the valley and are forced to work building the kingdom while he lives here in splendor doing nothing in the high-income housing his brothers built after we Kokiri got tossed out."

"Where are the rest of the elves?" Navi asks. "I haven't seen any fairies or kids."

"You won't."

"No, he didn't...please...no..."

"They're alive, most of them anyway. But you won't see them." Saria repeats. "To make space for the condos we got evicted from out homes by Hylian State Police and our houses got destroyed. Those of us that stayed are either live-in servants like me or thrown in Mido's sweat shop. G-Man Apparel is all done by hand by Kokiri, did you know?"

"Did anyone escape?"

"The ones who fled the homes and the shop went to the Lost Woods. That's not a lasting solution though. They've been trying to map it out and tracking us down."

"Guess that makes them the 'Found Woods'..." Link mumbles. "Great..."

"Now is not the time, Link."

"Really it isn't."

"Okay but I have a question." He looks up at the ceiling. "Because I've been thinking..."

"All by yourself?"

"That's a first."

"Quiet, I'm serious. If Darunia's clearly on the wrong side and he hates BWG then I need to know something. Who are they and what are they trying to stop from happening that he is so annoyed about?"

"I'm not sure if you should be getting involved with them." Saria says slowly. "I know you want to save the kingdom but those people are dangerous, I mean really dangerous."

"They've been following me. I'm involved whether I like it or not. At this point it's more about whether I'm ignorant about who they are and how they work, not innocent of being involved. I mean I'm not that bright but right now being stupid could mean me being dead."

The elf girl sighs. "They're called the Black Water Guerillas. They're more than just a gang. From what I hear they're freedom fighters."

"Freedom fighters?"

"Yes, they're the only people I know of resisting G-Man but they play for keeps. I don't know who's in it or what they're really after but-"

Suddenly there's banging at the front door, loud, heavy and continuous. The huge home shakes with it into the elegant den until voices penetrate the door. "This is the KHPD! We have reports of an armed loiterer in the area!"

"Ah, the neighborhood watch!" Saria exclaims in a hushed whisper. "Someone saw you and called the cops!"

"But about the guerillas-" Navi begins.

"You have to get out of here and you didn't hear that from me!"

"I'm no good to anyone in jail."

"I know!" The servant takes a deep breath. "Go out the back door, I'll stall them!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

Spurred on by his friend's fervor the hero bolts towards the rear of the home as the door comes crashing down. Running like the hounds of the underworld are on his heels he doesn't look back as the officers come piling in through the destroyed threshold.

"He was just here I do declare!" Darunia voice drifts through the house. "I contacted you as soon as I could, he can't be far!"

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing, really I swear! I heard them talking about the terrorists and I got scared-"

"You traitor!" Saria screams. "I hate you!"

"You answer to me, servant!" Her squeal of pain pieces the frantic atmosphere in its clarity as a response. "You would do well to remember that!"

"Fan out, search the house, and canvass the street! Find him and bring him back!"

"Run Link, run!"

Listening to the conversation echoing through the house growing ever closer our hero has little choice in his exit strategy. Crashing through the first window he can reach Link lands heavily outside in a pile of broken wood and glass. Barely taking his bearings he regroups and bounds away like a wraith into the woods.


	5. By Any Means Neccesary

**Chapter 4: By Any Means Necessary**

With the ruckus of being chased by the cops behind them Link and Navi take a brief moment to take stock. Panting heavily and bleeding now is a time for at least a short rest before getting lost on a moonless night.

"Where am I bleeding? I didn't think I cut myself."

"Taking a header through a stained glass window can do that."

"But this much? I mean wow."

"You sound too surprised if you ask me…" The fairy says with a laugh. "You're bleeding on your elbow where you broke through and down along the side of your ribs."

"So the tunic is finished?"

"The tights are too. You're like, covered in blood and that tunic is ripped straight up the back of it so just the Master Sword is holding it together."

"So I look messed up?"

"Totally. You look like you've been up to something."

"Well I was so nothing else to that." He looks at himself in the light Navi is giving off. "Sheesh!" He starts applying red medicine to his wounds. "There are cuts everywhere..."

"Yeah…next time you may want to take a window shield first if you're going to use it like a door."

"Aww, really should have done that! I wasn't thinking."

"No surprises there." Navi laughs. "I knew that couldn't last long."

"Obviously that's what I got you for and **you** dropped the ball right there!"

"Whatever. I wasn't born to be your brain."

"Sure you weren't. If you're gonna make fun every time I think something stupid you must have been." He ties a bandage around his lacerations as best he can. "So where'd I end up?"

The guiding pixie flies around a little. "Looks like the old Goron City. It's a lot darker without the torches and is full of dodongos from the sounds of it."

"Seriously?" Link sighs and stands. "All I need is fire breathing lizards right now."

"I wouldn't throw bombs in the dark, Link."

"Duh. I mean come- what's that?"

"What's what- Link!"

Already sensing something amiss he is trying to ready himself but it is too late. Three swift and nigh silent warriors converge on the hero and take his sword from the scabbard, shield from his back and bomb pouch from his belt with alarming quickness. Breaking free and drawing the Kokiri Sword (a dagger in his hands now) Link falls into fighting stance as quickly as possible to mount a counterattack. "Nav, light em up so I can see here!"

"I'm on it!"

As the room lightens the chosen one laughs as he shifts from foot to foot. "So, you're Black Water Guerillas?"

"The hero's a smart guy." One of the figures sneers. "Brownie points."

"The black teardrops on your face are a dead giveaway. I think they're a bit much on the cliché side, don't you?"

"This from the Hero of Time right out of a kid's storybook…I'm being told I look dumb by a freaking fairy tale!"

"Yep-" Link makes his move, slashing forward with his knife and grabbing for the person's arm with the other hand. Making like he wants to cut it at the elbow the owner snatches it away and in the attempt to withdraw drops the Master Sword, which the hero deftly catches before taking a step back of his own. "-and you look pretty dumb getting your ass kicked by a fairy tale, too."

"Lucky shot."

"Take it from me, I'm an expert on dumb."

"Is now the time for this?" Navi whispers. "This is bad as it is already without you talking."

"I've got to do something to trip them up and buy time, otherwise they'll run me down with 3 vs. 1 odds." Laughing again he addresses his assailants. "Now that the introductions are finally over with, what do you want?" He keeps mobile, making sure all of them stay in front of him. "You've been following me all day."

The thug with the stolen shield in his hand drops a striped shirt on the floor and steps back. "Put it on and come with us."

"Why should I?"

"We want what you want. We can help each other."

"I want a Deku Berry, can you help with that?"

Stifling his irritation he tries his approach again. "You're skilled and we can work together to save the kingdom. You can't do it alone."

"And if I refuse to come?"

"You are coming with us."

"That's a heck of an alternative." Navi comments. "You've got an opening on the right but I can't tell you how soon you'll trip over a fire lizard or not if you take that tunnel."

"That sounds like a threat, guys. I'm not a big threat person."

"I don't know if they've got more guys waiting over there either. They've got to know you're thinking about retreating."

"It's just you three versus me and I could use the exercise. If you just have to do this then we can have fun together."

"Link, they're fast and I can't keep track of them all in the dark…"

"Nav, I got this." The swordsman insists. "Chill."

"Big words for a kid."

"Are we doing this or not?"

"I'm gonna make-"

"We're not doing this." The other two thugs turn to the one with his hands empty. "You already know our orders and I don't know why you'd rise to his bait. We're supposed to bring him back intact. That's what we were told to do."

"He just said he's not coming, we don't have a choice."

"He didn't say that. Put down his gear and shut up, both of you." Turning to Link the leader of the trio rolls his eyes. "Look, bad way to start this. Can you come with us? You can have your stuff back but our leader really wants to talk to you."

"And if I refuse?"

"We've got our orders but I'm asking nicely."

"Well I can go with you in that case. I've been curious about this all day."

"Follow us."

"See? I know stuff too." He says aside to his fairy. "You don't know everything."

"All luck." Navi pouts.

"Was not!" But it is a moot point to explain his logic that if they wanted to snatch and abduct him by force they wouldn't have waited until just now to try; they'd have done it in town next to an alley or something else before now. The fact that they had waited until he was alone and there were no witnesses and they hadn't tried to restrain him wasn't lost on him. But he's still supposed to be dumb so he's having a hard time passing it off as his own brainpower, as his luck tends to run, and she's probably just mad she didn't pick up on it first. "I'm not that much of a meathead...jeez."

X

After reclaiming his equipment and exchanging his torn tunic for a red and blue T-shirt and some blue jeans Link follows the three assailants through a cavern and into a small covert channel. Swimming through an underwater grotto he arrives in an unfamiliar chamber still in total darkness. "This is weirder and weirder." He says to himself as he climbs out of the water. "Where is this?"

"Be careful." Navi warns. "Even though it's dark I sense a lot of motion; we're far from alone in here."

"Link, I'm glad you've finally arrived." Says a voice from nearby. "The kingdom needs your help."

The hero narrows his eyes and turns toward the speaker. "I don't know who you are or where you get off having people try and kidnap me to get me here but this is where I get some answers."

There's a sigh and Navi flies towards the person, lighting the way. With his shield hanging from his hand and his other on the hilt of the Master sword Link glares at a familiar but oh so tired face. "Is this how you're supposed to treat your fiancé, Link?"

"Ruto...why?"

The aquatic lady is much taller than he remembers and slimmer as well. She appears wiry and muscular with a long scar from behind her jaw all the way across her collar bone. There's an assortment of other healed injuries on her arms and legs but the face is the same for the most part except a tear-shaped burn mark on one cheek. Her eyes reflect little and her expression totally devoid of emotion in an eerily calm way despite the gravity of his query. "Because I am the only thing standing between G-Man taking over Hyrule totally and wiping my people out. Without you we won't have a chance."

"Huh?"

Wordlessly the Zora princess dives back into the water, but a small pool this time. Link follows suit and after a short swim through a maze of tunnels he follows her to the surface. It is a small lagoon surrounded on all sides by stone and framed by a small field of damp grass. Ruto is standing to one side looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Link asks, joining her on the shoreline. "I think I've got the idea but help me understand."

"I am the leader of the Black Water Guerillas."

"I could have told you that..." Navi mumbles.

"Coulda, shoulda, but didna." Link mumbles back. "You didn't so be quiet."

"Do I have to spell everything out?"

"What do you think your job description said?"

"Your partner not the brains of this operation!"

Link gives her a light flick with his pinky and shakes his head. "What are the Black Water Guerillas?" He asks, addressing Ruto again. "What do you do?"

"It depends on who you ask." The woman says wistfully. "We've been called anarchy-causing terrorists at times and the hope of the downtrodden other times."

"What do you do?" He repeats. "No more riddles."

Ruto sighs again. "We're guerillas. We conduct hit and run missions against the Republic of Hyrule and the Prime Minister. Mostly we sabotage his operations and cause civil unrest by inspiring the people to rebel and believe that this cruel regime can be resisted and old times will return."

"Darunia was talking about a big project you were messing up that he is looking forward to. Something about power, electricity...what's that?"

The rebel leader's eyes turn to slits. "Never mention that fat traitor again. It's his fault."

"What is?"

"He sold out his own people and now all Gorons do is G-Man's heavy lifting. If not for him the lake could have never been blocked off."

"Why is there a dam?"

"G-Man is trying to harness the power of the lake and since blocking it is ruining our home we Zora are resisting his operation to create this energy source. We have been blowing up what we can with bombs but we can't stop the construction, only slow it down."

"You can't live in the lake blocked off?"

"Fish are migratory, they can't live in still water and neither can the plants we need to survive; it's a death sentence."

"So you're looking at starvation?"

"That is our last worry. What's left of us have retreated to these tunnels because G-Man has soldiers guarding the construction site and patrolling the lake at all times. He is set to wipe us out for resisting so they are ordered to kill us on sight."

"But humans in striped shirts have been tailing me and are the ones who attacked me. There's more than just Zora involved isn't it?"

"BWG is all over Hyrule, Link." Ruto looks down at the lagoon. "It's not just about black water anymore. Everyone is suffering because of G-Man."

"Black water?"

"We only do missions on moonless nights where the water is dark so we can't be seen. We have fled our homes to live in caverns away from the sun in water that never sees the light of day or night. We are born children of the black water."

"Okay, got it. Righteous with a side of drama." Link checks off a small list in his head of questions he's been listing to ask. "And what's with the striped shirts?"

"That's the uniform. They're made from pieces of Zora and Goron Tunics. G-Man would get wise to us if we just wore the tunics and they have the function of both keeping us from burning and the humans from drowning."

The champion nods, understanding his own survival underwater. "Okay, lemme see. We've got big drama now, home loss, concealed vigilante force with a noble cause...so one more question. Where do I fit in?"

"We need your help to take G-Man down."

"You have well-trained fighters, why do you need me?"

"It took three of my best to take you down in the dark by surprise by yourself and you still held your own. If we really want to take him out of the picture permanently we have to get past both police and his personal guard. I almost did it but I failed." She strokes the scar across her neck absently at the thought and sighs again.

"You tried, Zelda tried, what do I have that you don't between your training and forces and her insane power?"

"The legend. She got mobbed by the police, restrained somehow and imprisoned in her own dungeon. I slipped past the cops and nearly got filleted from throat to armpit by the head of his personal guard. I'm good but I can't do it alone."

"You think we can do it?"

"We've been training for this day. If we can't then we're doomed anyway."

"What is the big plan?"

"Tomorrow is his weekly address in the Hyrule Square. Every Saturday he calls a town meeting to discuss what he calls progress. This is the only place he goes out in public on a regular basis that we have the space to plan a strike. We have everything in place so all I need to do is call the operation."

"You're ready already? I JUST got here!"

"This is why BWG exists. It is our only chance to set it right. This is all we have to hold on to. We've been holding fast for this day for years; you better believe we're ready."

"Setting it right is carrying out a public assassination of someone who is just like the King of Hyrule and causing total chaos?" Navi asks Link.

"Since when did you grow a conscience, Nav?" The Kokiri-raised Hylian retorts. "You assist me; I call the shots."

"She is talking about conducting an attempt on the ruler of Hyrule's life in public in the middle of the Market Square. This isn't fighting Ganondorf in private in a duel, it's trying to catch him by surprise where others can get hurt, too!"

"Ruto, will innocent people be hurt?"

"None of us are innocent." Ruto replies cryptically.

"I'm not talking about us! I'm talking about people who are just at the speech listening to him speak and are caught in the middle and have no choice!"

"Prime Minister Ganondorf has to die for what he's done. All I can assure you is that will happen."

"Everyone is not an enemy!" Navi is yelling now but still only audible to one person.

"By any means necessary."

"The end does not justify the means, Link! There's going to be kids there!"

"Ruto, isn't that a little irrational? There could be some serious chaos, right?"

"You have been gone for seven years. In that time the world has gone to Hell because of you. I do not have anything left but this fight. The lives of my people, what is left of us, are riding on this. Everyone's freedom is at stake and you are our only chance at changing history."

"For the better?" Navi asks darkly. "There's a word for her called 'fanatic' and I hope you know what it means."

"It just seems drastically radical-"

"We're freedom fighters not radicals!"

"People are going to get caught in the crossfire-"

"Like the Zoras? Or the Gorons? Maybe the Kokiri?"

"Tell her you can't solve this with more violence!"

"Ruto you can't-"

The movement is too fast for Link to catch. One moment he is standing next to her and the next he's on the ground in a submission hold. Her arms are under his chin and immobilizing his left arm like magic. The tension already has his balance completely gone and vision swimming before he realizes what's happened.

"Don't tell me I can't." The soldier whispers in Link's ear. "I picked up this move from a Hylian Exterminator after watching a friend die in a live demonstration. I can break your neck or choke you ease right now. I could put a webbed hand over your nose and mouth and suffocate you so quietly no one would hear. That's my personal favorite...so believe me, I can." She releases the hero unceremoniously and steps back. "I will say it only one more time."

"Link, don't listen to her; she's crazy!"

"Say what?" He asks, gasping and standing. "Because it all sounds like fighting words to me."

"There's a cause worth dying for tomorrow. Any of us could be a casualty. I don't have anything to lose by fighting for it as if I do not I am slated to die regardless. We are the last hope of the people to have the revolution that is so direly needed. No one else can fight, simple as that. If you feel that being the catalyst to that kind of change is something you can't handle, weren't put on this planet to do and isn't worth the risk then walk away now."

"Walk away? Just like that?"

"Just like that." She turns away from him. "But leave the Master Sword here; you aren't worthy to carry it."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I did not stutter. Leave the sword here; I'll have more use for it than you."

"She's trying to trick you!" Navi screams in his ear. "Don't you see?"

"The sword chose me!"

"And can't leap from your hands if it made a mistake. Put it down and watch history unfold if you like."

"Link, listen to me! She is lying to you!"

"The goddesses make no mistakes!"

"Seven years of growing and you're still just a boy..."

"Stop it!"

"Please Link, I beg you this one time...don't be stupid!"

Ruto looks at the swordsman again with a look of open scorn. "This is my special place. The only place I can be above water unprosecuted. If I die tomorrow I am to be buried here. Should I fail, forget you ever knew me. Cowards defile the graves of the brave with their presence."


	6. A Hero's Duty

**Chapter 5: A Hero's Duty**

The sun slowly slips downward toward the horizon. In Hyrule there is much bustle as dusk approaches. The Prime Minister is getting ready for his formal address and his retainers are taking care of the last minute planning.

"Impa is my carriage ready?" Ganondorf asks, brushing his hair in front of a mirror. "I am running late."

"You always say that." Impa replies softly.

"Is my carriage ready?"

"Yes my lord. The townspeople are gathered in the square waiting for you."

"Then let's be off." With a flourish of a blue and gold cape the leader of Hyrule billows out of the dressing room. "Progress awaits!"

Impa watches him with mixed feelings. "My duty is to the ruling family. He tries to fix things but not everything is how it should be. Progress...sometimes I wonder."

X

In a home inside the square Ruto and Link are talking. It's the kind of thing that you expect people to do as small talk but it doubles to help normalize the feel of a tense situation as well.

"When I was little I wanted to marry you, you know." Ruto says seemingly randomly. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember." Link replies. "What of it?"

"You don't get it. I gave you the Sapphire but I liked you before that; the gem was an excuse."

"Oh...wow."

"I used to dream about it as a young girl. All the way up to the end of my childhood when I lost my innocence."

"When was that?"

"Blood does that."

The blond haired one is silent a moment, contemplating his next question before asking. "Have you killed before?" Ruto doesn't reply but her face says it for her. "I shouldn't have asked, it's obvious."

"I don't have a choice."

"You did." The hero is strangely subdued and speaking quietly. "You picked to do this. You're the Zora in disguise. You set up what's going to happen in a few minutes. You made a choice and I did too. I chose to help you."

"Where's your fairy?"

"She made a choice because we didn't agree."

"Agree on what?"

"If I have to tell you then you're not smart."

"I do not care what it thinks because you're doing the right thing. The kingdom will appreciate you for it and you will rewrite history a way that will redefine Hyrule forever. It is too small-minded to understand something so far-reaching."

"Don't talk about Nav like that. We disagreed; she's not stupid. I just believe this is less bad than doing nothing."

"Doing nothing is selfish."

"Let's not discuss it." Link looks at Ruto's face again. "How did you get the burn on your face?"

"My tear?" The aqua royalty grimaces. "The first time I used a bomb was the night we first saw the dam. I didn't get far enough from mine and it burned part of my face. The teardrop is shrapnel that burned almost to the bone so even after I healed that mark never went away. It works as an emblem too, coincidentally enough."

"Can you say 'cliché'?" He mumbles. Hearing no reply he looks around before remembering Navi isn't with him. "Guess you can't..."

"Let me brief you on the mission. We don't have much time."

"Go for it."

"Our primary objective is to neutralize the Prime Minister without loss of innocent life." Watching Link's positive reaction to her wording she shakes her head inwardly and continues onward. "The primary plan is to take him out with an arrow from one of our archers. If they can't get a shot my ground unit and I will go in. You are going to attract attention from the police so that they won't look up to fire at my shooters to buy my unit and I time to finish the job."

"Now how am I going to do that? Attracting attention...that sounds kind of difficult for one person, even me and I'm an attention hog."

"Easy. Wear this jacket and take it off during his speech. The cops will see the Master Sword and try to arrest you. As long as you don't start swinging it around no one will get hurt."

"She makes it sound so simple and clean." He thinks to himself. "She's a killer, she told me that, and this...this is not what she would spend seven years planning...not with the whole kingdom in terror from her and her crew..."

"Get outside in the crowd. I'll signal you when you need to do your thing. Keep your eyes out for me."

"Understood." The swordsman dons a red and blue jacket like the one Ruto is wearing. "I'll be in the middle of the crowd."

She nods. "Perfect. Are you ready to make history?"

"For the better."

Ruto smiles. "Let's do it."

X

Floating above the marketplace a wayward fairy keeps watch. To look up would be to see a sad dark blue light flickering ever so slightly, dipping down towards a familiar face then back up again. It would make no sense to anyone to watch but that is not why it's important. Despite the reflex, it drifts skyward yet again.

"No, I won't!" Navi says to herself again, floating back upward. "We disagreed and I told him I wouldn't help him with this."

Watching Link shift through the crowd in the red and blue jacket the guardian sprite sighs again. Flying in circles doesn't help and she's ready for a rest but not back on his ear.

"He doesn't see how cleanly she played him. Ruto's crazy and I don't know what lie she told him but she's got to be up to something horrible. She doesn't have any..." Navi checks her fairy thesaurus. "...compunctions. She doesn't care who gets hurt and if he believes she does we are all in trouble."

Drifting downward she can see several others in the crowd wearing identical jackets with red and blue stripes. Something about their identical nature makes her draw a connection. She flies closer to investigate the hunch with a sense of foreboding that feels more justified with each passing moment.

"They must be BWG but there's something about those jackets." She flies close to one of the men, toning down her glow. "Only Link is in the crowd, the others are all watching him walk..." She analyzes the outerwear only a few seconds before drawing grave conclusions. "I've got to warn Link!"

X

A short distance away the Hero of Time is making his way through the crowd. The process is tiring and it's not a cool day either but he is dutifully trudging to the center of the crowd as a carriage pulls to the front of the throng of citizens.

"There's more to this." He thinks to himself. "Why me? If not because I can fight, why? Anyone can decoy, what am I, a symbol? How am _**I**_ going to make history?"

"Link!"

"Nav! What are you doing here?"

"The jacket's a bomb!" The fairy says without preamble. "You're set to blow up and so are all the others wearing them."

"The archers..." Link realizes. "Oh no..."

"What about archers?"

"The archers." He repeats. "They aren't after G-Man; we're the targets."

"Huh? I'm lost."

As tempting as it is to rub it in her face that she just admitted to being lost as he put something together he does not have the time. If he's lucky he'll get to celebrate later but not now. "I'm going to make history and be the first to die in a massacre."

Navi looks up at the rooftops and it clicks suddenly (just a few seconds after Link for once) for her as she can see Ruto peer over a set of eaves with a bow nocked with a flaming arrow. "There!"

The scene goes in slow motion as Link spins 180 degrees and draws his shield at the same time. Stepping forward and stiff-arming people on either side of him he holds the Hylian crest high as people around him grumble. The arrow is silent but the sparks of it slamming into the fireproof kingdom signature and sinking deep into it is readily apparent. The police are looking around with swords drawn while the Hero of Time looks up at his would-be murder with a look of contempt.

"The rooftops!" Link yells. "Everyone scatter!"

The Hylian Square turns into a madhouse at that command. The gathering instantly turns into a riot and this makes everything more complicated. The officers can't land any shots from their standard arrows in the stampede and are unsure who to shoot. The insurgents on the roof are unsure what action to take as their planned targets are lost in the flow of turmoil but still have their bows drawn taut. Just when it can't be any more confusing one of the other flaming arrows finds its way into the crowd.

"Fire!" Yells one of the officers. "Everyone get clear!"

Link is trying to keep order and away from the fire (for obvious reasons) but has an objective in mind. "I have to find her."

Amid the commotion the carriage bearing the Prime Minister has come to a screeching halt. The twin horse cart has two spooked steeds who are not responding to their driver at all. This draws the hero's attention but a moment until Ruto leaps upon the driver's bench and throws the coachman off.

"She's wearing one of those jackets still. She wore it as part of her disguise but now..."

The aquatic assassin opens the door to the wagon triumphantly but attaining entry is no simple matter. Impa bursts out of the open door with a kick to Ruto's midsection and both of them fall onto the bench and start grappling.

"She doesn't know what's at stake..." He starts running for the wagon. "I'm not going to make it in time."

"Ruto's going to blow them all up!" Navi trills like a tortured string instrument. "Link, do something!"

"Like what? Fly?" He redoubles his sprint to try and break a forest record. "I can't do anymore!"

As though the heavens feel the need for the unfolding catastrophe to reach epic proportions the steeds drawing the carriage are terrified into motion by the growing fire. Tethered together to the wagon they can only run towards the blaze and what was a time for action is now a time for phenomenally fast action with an explosive crash course hanging in the balance.

"Link!"

"What do you want me to do, throw the Master Sword?"

"Anything!"

He is almost close enough to reach the runaway coach but can't quite do it. Out of options he does the only thing he can think of and actually does throw the legendary blade. As he releases it from his hand his guiding pixie tries her best to put it on target by flying alongside and it is time for prayer. It coasts through the air and intersects with the path of the cart, cutting the harnesses to the horses drawing it. They break free and go wild as the wagon pitches forward without them to a skidding stop. The embattled pair are flung from the driver's bench and into the air still tussling.

"Impa she'll blow any second!" Link shrieks at the two of them gliding through the air. "Don't do it!"

By "it" the hero means her vanishing trick. With the Deku Nut and Flash Powder he had seen the Sheikah slip out of her sleeve she would disappear and reappear somewhere else after using it. While that would get her free of Ruto and let her regain her feet it would involve a flash, a loud bang, smoke and fire. That would set off the explosives as Impa is closely entangled with the mad bomber and her lethal apparel. But she does as directed and throws the powder into the opponent's eyes instead. This does not save her though and she ends up below the enemy of the state when they finally hit the ground and her head bounces hard off of the cobblestones leaving the bodyguard unconscious.

"You're a traitor!" Ruto declares, rebounding to her feet and racing to the wrecked cart.

"You sent me in to die!" Link retorts, getting between her and her target. "You said 'no loss of life' you monster!"

"You think these complacent drones or you would count as a 'loss' in the revolution? They're the oppressors you fool!" She slows to confront the hero. "Now get out of my way!"

"You'll have to go through me!"

"Done."

"Link look out!" Navi calls out in a pitch that defies decoding with Hylian ears.

Her warning can't come fast enough. The anarchist rushes him and despite his belated evasion she grabs his shield by the arrow and gets to work. She yanks it to one side and forces him to balance on one foot rotating him. She slips behind him and switches her grip with practiced ease and gets the other arm around his neck and pulls him backwards off of his feet so he hangs from her grasp in a familiar choke hold.

"Is this any way for 'The Hero of Time' to die?"

"A hero's duty is to the people so if I could save them from the likes of you it isn't all bad. How about you? Want to die a failure?"

"I'm taking you and G-Man with me!"

"I doubt it. You aren't close enough and he's getting away. Plus you don't have enough time to suffocate me. You've lost."

There's a sound of splintering wood and a deep breath as something snaps. "You first." Ruto whispers, pressing the jagged arrow shaft below the shield trapped on his chest into his abdomen. "Let's end the legend."

Link holds his composure as blood starts to run into his shirt. "I can die a hero's death for this kingdom if you want. Look around you, Ruto." With the last of his strength he gestures at all of the officers surrounding them. "Kill me and die like a dog. You still couldn't accomplish your goal...I will never be forgotten...you lose..."

"See you in Hell." She declares, twisting the shaft into the champion.

For the hero pressure on his stomach and neck fade away as the piercing pain goes deeper then spins around in his gut. It is blinding and just as suddenly the world fades away. "Save my place..." He wheezes as he fades into oblivion.


	7. I Want A Lawyer!

**Chapter 6: I Want A Lawyer!**

Hyrule's first police station is only a year old but has been bustling since its inception. Not only does it serve as the chief operational headquarters of the police departments of the Republic but it also replaced the dungeon of the castle for imprisonment purposes. It is here in Central Hyrule that the suspects from the Market fiasco are being held until the situation is being resolved. They aren't the only people being detained either. Many of the surrounding residents are suspected of being a part of the conspiracy and it is a complex web to untangle for the law enforcement agents on duty. The interrogation room is where it all starts and one of the prime suspects is in the chair at this very moment. Not happy in the least she has seen this coming and is going to sit through it like she's supposed to.

"You have the right-" Impa begins.

"Save it." Zelda snaps. "I know my rights. What do you want from me?"

"Where were you yesterday at around six in the evening?"

"Working. I had a cook call off and had to stay until closing."

"Can you verify that?"

Z narrows her eyes at the detective. "You can ask my employees, customers and two of your officers. One dropped his food to go to the square in a hurry and an hour later I had an officer in my store with a black eye."

"That leaves about an hour unaccounted for, miss."

"You don't trust my workers?"

"They are easily influenced by the manager I'm sure."

"Don't patronize me, Impa. You know I hate your boss more than the hole-in-the-wall I live in and the job he gave me. Why would I show up for his weekly appearance to smile and laugh?"

"How do you know Link?"

"You know damn well how!"

"These are for the record." Sighing, the investigator continues on. "Are you a member of the BWG?"

"I pressed charges when they vandalized my store, come on Impa."

"That's commissioner."

"Commission, bodyguard, concubine and whatever else you feel like that moment." Throwing up her hands in the air she huffs impatiently. "Stop with this song and dance and cut to the chase, Impa. What do you have on me?"

"It's obvious you have motive to try and kill the Prime Minister."

"So do a lot of people...or have you ever been to Kakariko's west side?"

The village native shrugs off the cheap shot and stares at the suspect. "You've actually tried it, though. You and the Prime Minister have a history."

"Put me on another long list. I did my community service for the assault, I got a job and moved on."

"You still hate him."

"Another long list of people are with me on that." Z sighs softly. "I follow my restraining order without a problem and don't say a thing when it's renewed; why are we going through this?"

"It is my job, Zelda."

"You know I didn't do it or have anything to do with it."

"How do I know for sure?"

"I have the Tri-Force of Power, Impa. You know that I'd just have tried to push a house on him or something simple. Definitely something I wouldn't need help doing."

"Then why should I dismiss you as a suspect?"

"Aside from the fact that no buildings tried dancing with the beloved 'G-Man'?"

"Yes, aside from that colorful phrase ma'am."

Zelda looks down at the table and two tears fall onto the interrogation table. "Because if I were going to flip the bakery on Ganondorf you'd be there right next to him." She sniffs a few times and wipes her eyes. "I still love you, you're my Nanny..." She whispers. "I wouldn't risk you getting hurt."

Impa doesn't reply. Visibly she's slightly shaken and given her station and training that says a lot as it is to both of them.

"You left me in jail telling me you had a duty to the leader of the kingdom back then. I respect that, as much as it hurts to the core." She looks back at the older lady, recomposed but trembling a little. "Maybe you forget that but I don't."

"I'm sorry."

"See, that's the thing Nan. I know you're not, otherwise there would not have been a question of my innocence."

"You don't understand."

"You're right about that and at this point I don't care to anymore." She stands. "I have work soon, can I go now?" Waved to leave by the interrogator she turns and walks out without looking back.

X

A few hours later the next suspect is brought in. As she had gotten word of recent arrests she had been as elusive as she could be but the trick to catching someone is to frequent their haunts, not their homes. She is escorted in without wearing restraints but does not look happy.

"Good afternoon, Malon." Impa says brightly. "How are you today?"

"Jus' lovely, officer." Malon replies curtly. "Mind tellin' me why I'm here? You were nice enough to have me escorted all the way out here so I figured I'd ask."

"Of your own free will as I am sure you are aware."

"Free will my tight lil behind." She scoffs with a sidelong glance. "If'n I'da said I wasn't interested in bein' questioned you'da had Vice come after me with a trumped up warrant an' flat dragged me here." The redhead takes the chair across from Impa. "How can I help you, officer?" The smile is forced and sarcasm drips from her voice but she folds her hands demurely and waits for the interrogator.

"It's commissioner." The white-haired lady chuckles. "Glad to see you're so willing to assist me." She reads through a file on the table then closes it. "This isn't about your previous offenses."

"Oh? Well whatdya want?"

The commissioner doesn't like her tone but can understand the impertinence. "Information ma'am. Do you know anything about the riot in the square yesterday?"

"I'm not from round here you know. I've only been to the square a couple times an' yesterday wasn't one of em."

"I see."

There is silence in the interrogation room after that. Impa remains quiet and calm while Malon inches closer and closer to boiling over. The commissioner is busy writing while the suspect is visibly less happy each second.

"Well it don' take a bunch o fancy learnin' to figure out I ain't got nothin' to do wit it. Why'd you haul me all the way out here?"

"Because you have something do with it."

"Now how can that be? Ain't you read my record?"'

"Yes I have."

"Then you know a poor workin' gal is too poor to shop in the square and won't spend the day shoppin' when she should be sleepin'."

"That does not mean you were not present."

"Why not? Unless I planned on flyin' in to watch the windbag flap his gums I'd have never made it there and back in time and you KNOW I wouldn't do that on a Saturday night!"

"Work is a loose term."

"Well right now it ain't here or there. You ain't pull me up on solicitation or we'd be talkin' bout somethin' else." She takes a breath and exhales heavily before continuing. " You're tellin' me you think I'd go all the way to downtown Hyrule to do somethin' I ain't even got the means for doin' much less the time, energy or interest. I'm out every night in case you missed that on my rap sheet. I'm no part-timer and Saturday night is my bread an' butter outta the whole week! You know how it works!"

"You do have a horse." Impa states pointedly.

"No I don't."

"Sure you do. A missing rental was recovered at your apartment building. You're the only one who knows a thing about horses and you two have quite the history."

"There's fifty other rooms in that building and I ain't the only gal in town who can ride."

"You're the only gal who had that horse's original renter and rider as a visitor two nights ago, though."

Malon opens her mouth to retort then shuts it. "What of it?"

"What was your business with him? A customer?"

"No!"

"Then something personal maybe?"

"He's an old friend."

"An old friend who stole you a horse?"

"He ain't steal nothin'!"

"Alright, did you?"

"No."

"That horse didn't end up in your complex by itself. What was your old friend up to?"

"I ain't sayin'."

"Alright. I've got enough to book you on, anyway. Get me an arresting officer in here!" She yells over her suspect's shoulder at the door ajar behind her.

"Based on what?"

"Harboring a fugitive, obstruction of justice, grand theft equine or at least an accessory of..." The detective smiles. "Now that I've got you here I'm sure I can manage a few reasons for you to stick around."

"What do you want?"

"What did Link tell you?"

"Why you assume he told me somethin'?"

"Because you just told me he wasn't a customer and that would mean you and him had to do something that wasn't sit in total silence or bounce on a worn out bed. Stop playing stupid or don't you think Vice would like to talk to you about all the stuff in this folder?"

"I ain't a snitch."

"I didn't ask you to sell out your roommate. He's involved in heavy stuff Malon. A plot to kill the Prime Minister and a lot of others at the same time if you believe it." Impa scans the suspect's face and the surprise appears genuine. "Do me a favor and help me help you before you go down with him needlessly."

"Are you serious?"

"You wouldn't be talking straight to the commissioner if it wasn't."

The veteran streetwalker sighs. "He came in talkin' bout savin' the kingdom. He didn't say how or with who. He seemed real clueless, like he'd never seen a woman in a tube top and thigh highs before. I didn't figure he was up to anythin' but..."

"What?" Impa is furiously scribbling. "What else?"

"On his way out of town the next mornin' he said he saw people followin' him in red and blue getups but didn't seem to know em."

"Would you say they were BWG?"

"They looked like trouble was all I know. Whatever they call themselves."

"Any idea who put him up to' savin' the kingdom' as you call it?"

"He didn't say no names but I wasn't quizzin' him either. All he said was that he'd spent the last seven years locked in some kind of cell or somethin'...so he didn't tell me anything about before he came to see me."

"Okay..." Impa finishes writing her notes. "You can go, now. If you remember anything else be sure to let me know."

X

The interrogation room has one more guest scheduled for the day. This particular one is more than a little worrisome and the investigator is getting ready to deal mentally with someone who promises to be very difficult. With any luck it will be cut and dried but she knows better than to bet on luck. The suspect is ushered in wearing full restraints and sits in the chair stoically. The escort leaves and shuts the door behind himself. Now the game begins.

"You are Princess Ruto, the commander of the Black Water terrorist group, correct?"

"Commissioner, what a pleasant surprise!" Ruto replies brightly. "I was doubtful you would fit me in your busy schedule, I am honored."

"Are you going to make this easy or not?"

"How much easier could it be? I am bound head to foot and partially blind from the flash powder you so kindly used on me a few days ago. Unless the thought of killing me somehow bothers you now I'm not sure what the problem is."

"I assure you I have no problem killing you but that is not why you are here."

"Oh, you can't do it from the front...afraid I'll hurt you, still?"

"I am not afraid of scum like you and you know that. You are lucky you are not dead."

Ruto laughs. "What you call luck is just you not having the chance to kill me because you failed yet again to take me on." She lifts bound hands to her neck and rubs the scar there. "Still can't finish me off, pathetic really."

"You really must want to die."

"You call yourself a bodyguard...even Link showed you up-" The vicious crack from the following slap resounds in the room. "Testy aren't we, commissioner?" The prisoner taunts with her head still cocked from the strike. "Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

"I will watch you die with satisfaction, believe me."

"I will believe that when I see it, will you be the one to do it?"

"I assure you."

"Speaking of corpses, how is our hero?"

"Like you care."

"May I attend the funeral? I did have quite a role in his life you know."

"You are already looking at execution. I wouldn't worry about anyone else's funeral if I were you."

"If you were me you would be dead because if I were you I would have made sure anyone I hated as much as you hate me was already eliminated."

"What you've done is going to get you the most severe punishment the kingdom has to offer, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I want a lawyer."

"No attorney in the Republic wants your case with what you're facing. You ask an insane request."

"You read me my rights upon my arrest, are you denying me legal counsel?"

"I am telling you that no living practitioner of law or anyone even with a pulse would dare stand between you and the state!"

"You would be surprised."

"And I will be if you get **anyone** to represent you. You are going to lose this case and you are going to die, why even fight?"

"Because if there were justice both of us would already be dead according to the people in this room. Last time I checked the score I have nothing to lose."

"You are the leader of a terror cell!"

"I never admitted to that."

"I asked you that when you walked in."

"And all I did was greet you, not accept or deny your accusation which assaults my character."

"You are lying right now, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"My memory is hazy...maybe my lawyer can help me remember..."

"Someone get her out of here."

X

Trapped in whiteness one person is as lost and alone as a person can fathom to be. Never being big on books and stories, interpreting what he sees and drawing conclusions is a short process ending in total puzzlement. It isn't the Chamber of Sages and it isn't Heaven but it must be somewhere important.

"So this is where you go when you die?" Link thinks to himself. "What a drag."

"Not yet, my champion." A familiar but still strange voice says. "Now is not your time."

In the expanse a figure can be seen advancing towards him. There's something that strikes a chord with him about her, as she is distinctly feminine. As her form comes clear he has to blink; he can't believe his eyes. "Mom?"

The lady sighs and shakes her head slowly. "Not quite...it's just a form you would understand."

"You look just like her, wait I'm dead...are you an angel?"

"Sort of..." The ambient white atmosphere changes. Now it's tall grass and trees in a forest clearing like one he would find around the Kokiri Woods as a young boy. "Maybe a bit more than an angel."

The holder of the Tri-Force of Courage looks at his left hand where the triangle, normally a dull gold, is shining brighter than he's seen it in the four days he's been wearing it. "You...you're...I forget the name but I know, I swear! Don't be mad!"

She laughs. "I picked you because you are brave and pure, not bright Link."

"Umm..." He isn't sure how to take that but also doesn't know the proper way to ask a goddess her name as that's not in any etiquette book ever written and even he knows that.

"You can call me Farore." She says, changing to a green haired lady in green and gold more like an adult Kokiri than anything else before sitting down. "It's your fault for not paying attention when they told the legend."

"Sorry. Really I am." He looks around, obviously at a loss about what he should be saying to his guardian deity. "So...green your favorite color?"

"It is...but let me tell you why you're here."

"Please."

"Well you are my champion. I bless you and bestow my power to you through the Tri-Force of Courage. My sisters picked their champions from your time and they are people that you've met."

"Z and G-Man."

"Zelda of Hyrule and Ganondorf of Gerudo Valley, yes." The goddess agrees. "Nayru chose Zelda and Din chose Ganondorf."

"Wait wait wait. Din is the Goddess of Power. Didn't she make the Tri-Force of Power too?"

"That's right...and Nayru said you were dumb as a post."

"Huh?"

"I said you're right."

"After that."

"I didn't say anything else; you must be hearing things. Anyway since you know that, you can see that something is way off since Ganondorf or G-Man as you call him, has the Tri-Force of Wisdom."

"Don't you control who gets these things?" Link asks, waving his enchanted hand. "They go to your champion, right?"

"Well normally. You see my sisters and I made a bet-"

"And we worship you people."

"You have no idea how boring an eternity of the same old thing is!"

"Then you have the nerve to call me stupid...I have the right to be disgusted."

"Totally fearless and totally tactless."

"What did you bet?"

"Din and Nayru made a bet that with their avatars Tri-Forces swapped that they still had faith that their avatar would come out on top in the conflict that was going to occur regardless."

"So Din won that one. The written legend says that the King of Evil has the Tri-Force of Power but even with the Tri-Force of Wisdom G-Man took the kingdom from Zelda. What did you bet, Farore?"

"Why are you assuming I bet something?"

"Because I am here instead of in Heaven or something."

"Are you only smart at the times you need to be a smartass?"

"You tell me. After all, you dictate everything else; it's your game." Making a goddess pout at this point in the conversation is more vindication than he had hoped for. It is almost worth being struck by a divine hand, chased by local authorities and wounded mortally in combat just to get the chance at it. "What did you bet?" He repeats.

Farore huffs and glares up at him. "My next champion will have manners."

"Obviously I'm here for a reason and you don't look amused so that can't be it."

Ignoring his cheap shot she snorts. "I bet both of them that no matter which of their champions came out on top that mine would balance the world back again no matter what they did."

"You're putting an awful lot of faith in someone you don't think is too smart."

"You should be honored!" The deity snaps, surprising him with the force of the exclamation.

"I am not honored to be called a blockhead, goddesses or not!" There is silence after the outbursts. Link can't recall being so righteously angry in his entire life and is willing to bet that neither can she. He turns away from his matron goddess with a frown on his face. "And you call me tactless..."

"Link."

"Yes?"

"You don't understand."

"Is it over my mortal head or just beyond me because I'm too stupid to follow more than one sentence at a time?"

"It isn't that hard. I never lost faith in you, no matter what my sisters have said. They make fun and assume you can't figure out anything on your own. I did bet them you would set right the wrongs, no matter what they would turn out to be but I did that for us both. They tell me that I made a bad choice in choosing my champion and that alone courage won't set anything right. They believe without someone thinking for you that you're a pawn with no master..."

"So you must be pretty worried that they're right if you called me here even though I'm about to die."

"No." Farore stands and faces eye to eye with her champion. "I am not."

"Why not? It sounds like we both are the butt of 'dumb' jokes and I'd hate to be you for eternity since it looks like I'm going to prove them right."

"I believe in you."

He looks up at the sky, colors akin to a sunset are spread across it. "Then why am I here talking to you?"

"Because you are at a crossroads. If you don't decide to do what you need to and focus you will not live through this."

"This?"

"This is not the end unless you lose heart. I just want to remind you that I believe in you and that despite being stabbed in the stomach you should just keep following your gut feelings. They are some of your best traits."

"Umm, thanks. Any other pearls of wisdom?"

"The one you gave me, if you missed it." He gives the divine woman a quizzical look and she can't help but think about how cute it is and has to suppress a laugh before speaking again. "Just like the things you told me remember that the truth cuts deeper than any blade."

As the vision fades out Link thinks about the whole thing, as it is almost too unreal to believe but somehow it serves to remind him that the simplest approach sometimes works best and even the most brilliant and important minds can forget the most basic things. "Did I just burn a goddess? No way Navi will believe me..."


	8. Living Up To The Hype

**Chapter 7: Living Up to the Hype**

Waking up in a white room Link has to wonder if he still died and went to Heaven but his puzzlement is short-lived as someone familiar comes in dressed in a white smock.

"I see you're awake." Impa says almost sweetly. "That is very good progress."

He could swear that this same lady was in an all black uniform and kicking serious ass a minute ago. Now she's here in this strange place trying to make him feel better. "Either I'm crazy or I'm missing something."

"You've lost a lot of blood so you might be woozy but shouldn't be crazy." Navi mentions. "They weren't sure you'd pull through. You had to have surgery and that was scary."

"Surgery?"

"It's where they cut you open to-"

Link abruptly starts trying to get out of the bed. His attendant has to restrain him, which she does with practiced ease and straps him to the bed. "Hey, let me off this thing!"

"Now why would I do that? You could hurt yourself."

"You were cutting me open?"

"Oh, the surgery." Impa laughs softly. "I thought I gave you enough anesthesia to put you out."

"You cut me open?"

"Calm down. If we hadn't you wouldn't have made it. We had to get the wood out some way. I mean you aren't bleeding now, are you?"

"She has a point." Navi concurs. "Chill. I wasn't going to let them kill you."

"Right..." Link snorts and calms down, as directed. "Impa, where am I?"

"Hyrule Metropolitan Hospital."

"Okay, what is that?"

"The best health system the Republic has to offer. Don't worry, you're in good hands here. Ring the bell by your bed if you need anything, okay?" The nurse walks out making a chart and humming to herself. "Be back in a bit."

Link watches her walk out and scratches his head. "Isn't she G-Man's personal bodyguard?"

"And Head RN for H-Met, Commissioner of the Hyrule Police and enough extra titles to make you wonder."

"Make me wonder?"

"Her bio is longer than anyone else's currently living that I've read." Navi says, reading through the fairy wiki. "I mean according to this she's more qualified to be the Hero of Time..."

"Don't go there. Ruto already tried selling that one to me. I'm the one with the sword, I'm the hero."

"You should see this skills list though. I'd hire Impa for anything."

"I don't care! I'm stuck lying around in a bed I've never seen before, I've been gutted twice, argued with Farore-"

"Argued with Farore?"

"-and all you can tell me is some Swiss Army lady can handle all this with her eyes closed!"

"Well she can."

Link bops his fairy righteously. "How about going back to being my cheerleader?"

"But you're a slave driving loser!" She protests. His frown indicates he doesn't want to hear it so she sighs. "Impa totally rocks."

"How about telling me what's going on?"

"After you got your ass kicked by a princess again they took her in and had to operate on you. I'm not sure what else happened cuz I don't go far from you. It's been about three days since the event and you've been out like a blown candle the whole time till a few minutes ago."

Link groans. "Ugh and I feel like crap..."

"Being disemboweled with a jagged shaft of wood does that. Ring the nurse."

"She can fix that?"

"She said anything so can't hurt to ask."

"How can I help?" Impa says out of nowhere with a syringe in her hand. "You're hurting?"

"Where'd you come from?" The patient asks, startled with bell in hand still unrung. "I didn't ring yet; you read minds or something?" She simply smiles and administers the medicine.

"Reads minds, appears from nowhere, a real demon in the sack..."

Before Link can retort about the offense to his sensibilities, his lack of imagination and a clue his head feels full of dandelion fluff and he can't form a sentence in his mind to snap at his fairy. "Nav..." He moans with his head lolling to one side as he passes out from the magic of modern medicine.

X

In the lead physician's office the top RN is giving her report on the newest surgery patient. Sliding her chart for him across the table she takes a seat to discuss the treatment. "All tests seem optimal." Impa begins. "He's pretty tough."

"He is supposed to be the Hero of Time." The doctor replies. "If he had died I would have been quite surprised."

"He is far from dead. He tried to escape, very vigorously for someone with stitches in his abdomen."

"You didn't let him of course."

"No! He is wanted for questioning. He has to be kept in custody."

"I am well aware. Perhaps I should look in on him."

"I see no reason for you to trouble-"

"No trouble at all. I should, after all I did do the operation and should check my handiwork."

X

Waking up Link feels disoriented and groggy. Slowly gravity comes back and the colors sift themselves apart far enough for him to see his own fingers separately again. Blinking rapidly he shakes his head but fails to get the clouds out of his ears. "Wha...if this is what they give out for pain I'm almost glad she tried to rip my guts out..." The injured one says to himself. "Man..."

"You have a crush on someone!" Navi giggles. "And you want to share pink clouds and star berries with her!"

"Pink clouds and star berries?"

"It's what you said." She shrugs, which he can easily imagine. "Search me, it isn't in the wiki either. That and you want to tear her clothes off with your teeth..."

"You're kidding."

"You think I'd make up something so corny? My wonder is what she'll think of your affection?"

"Who is it?"

"I think it'd be best to find out when I tell her."

"Nav!"

The two argue back and forth. It never ends, really. With him bound to the bed she is teasing him just out of his range tracing heart outlines in the air. Unable to catch her he has to content himself with swatting her and she's already good at this game which only frustrates him more. In his exasperation the bell is knocked from the table and it chimes loudly as it hits the floor. The two of them pause like kids caught raiding the cookie jar and sure enough footsteps are heard in the hall. Navi hides from view as the nurse comes in and Link tries to compose himself.

"Did you need something?" Impa asks, picking up the bell. "You rang."

"No, I'm okay."

"Ah, well your surgeon wants to ask you a few questions anyway. Doctor, come on in."

In walks a tall man in full scrubs, mask and all. Despite it you can tell he's smiling as he approaches the bed. "Well well well how are we today?"

"I feel like crap."

"To be expected, yes...twenty two stitches would make me feel like 'crap' also." Slipping on a pair of gloves he signals the nurse. "Let's see them, make sure he's healing well."

At that moment with the doctor prodding at his wound he feels a sense of trepidation. He reflexively moves to push away the medical professional's hand but as soon as he does a bright gold burst of light flashes between them. Looking at their hands he can see the outline of a triangle beneath the glove of the doctor and recognition dawns swiftly as he sees the eyes of the surgeon.

"Nurse, the patient and I need time alone." Impa walks out and the door clicks shut behind her. "So you are the Hero of Time."

"G-Man..."

He takes off the mask and grins, this one verifiably evil. "In the flesh. What a pleasure to finally meet face-to-face."

"You bastard!"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life?" Link has no retort so the doctor laughs. "You have these quaint notions of justice...let's see how they hold up to the law."

"You think you can just do whatever you want?"

"I, do not think. I have written the rules and so I know. You think participating in an attempted atrocity and coup will be hard to sell to the public? I have counts of crimes against the Republic to line up against you. As in more than one, high crimes dear boy. I have enough to have you executed three times over or have you incarcerated long enough for the Goddesses to return to the world!"

"You...why are you doing this?"

"Because you are the person in the legend who is supposedly 'destined' to defeat me. you, a dim-witted and luckless boy."

"Save the insults, I've heard them before. If I'm 'destined' to defeat you then why would you save my life and risk losing what you have been working at?"

"To flout destiny and change the fate of the world with my own hands! I will undo the Legend of the Hero of Time and craft a new one that will endure for all of eternity!"

"Aiming high, I have to admire that. Makes stopping you more fun."

"You? Stop me? With what?" G-Man's malicious laugh is classic.

"They did take all your gear while you were out, did I forget to tell you that?" Navi says absently. "Oops."

"Fat lot of good you are..." Link sighs then sits up and addresses his nemesis with an equally malicious grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?

"The wisdom of such a pathetic bluff is questionable, hero. Laughable I daresay."

"Either that or the truth hurts. Denial will only last so long."

A flicker of something crosses the Head of Surgery's face. The grin fades just a few watts before a moment before returning full force punctuated by a chuckle. "In that case I will have 'truth' tied around your neck when you're hanging from the gallows, hmm?"

X

It had taken a lot of resolve to come here. For her it was violating a personal belief of she had taken against meddling but it was somehow personal. Despite her aversion to relationships with guys in spite of her line of work she felt that she needed to do this. Signing in at the receptionist desk she composes herself and starts walking, bundle in hand. "I know it's not my fault but I still feel responsible and..." Standing at the door to Link's hospital room she pauses yet again. "I shouldn't...ah Hell with it." Turning to go back down the hall she nearly collides with someone else.

"Have you seen room one-seventeen?" The newcomer asks. "I was lookin' down two other hallways and found nothin'"

Standing in front of said door with her hand on the knob she looks at the person asking the question with an appraising eye. With a covered plate and box in both hands she's obviously here to visit the same person she is but her hackles raise as she takes in the rest of the woman. "And they let you in here dressed like that?"

"Don' see why not. Everyone likes a good show sometimes. Security'd toss you out before me, darlin'." Smiling and turning the knob she laughs. "Lil miss short-order royalty."

"I can serve up a lot more than what you're looking for." Zelda says icily, tightening her grasp on the knob and stopping it cold. "Keep it in mind, 'darling'." With a brief stare down both ladies walk into the room together. The blonde closes the door while the redhead races to the bedside.

"Hey you two!" Link says brightly. "What brings you here?"

Despite it being a catch-all greeting she can't help a surge of happiness as he looks at her. "So...honest and open...he really tried to set it right just like he said even though I was totally PMSing the other day..."

"What have they done to you, Fairy Boy?" Redd moans at the IV and evident wear and tear on the hero. "I know you took it hard but...wow."

"He was almost eviscerated by a piece of wood." Zelda says flatly. "From here it looks like he's doing pretty well with that in mind."

"Evirus or whatever, a lil home cookin' should help set you close to right." Malon unwraps the top plate. "Fresh made last night. Wouldn't have been able to get it here if not for you helpin' me with Epona."

Mention of the horse makes the bed-ridden one chuckle and both of his visitors melt visibly just a little at the sound but he ignores that with the ease of someone who has no lady experience. "So...what is this?" He asks, confused.

"You ain't never had chicken and greens? You don't know what you missin'!"

"He's from the forest, not the ghetto."

"Everybody jus' gotta talk crap bout the projects..."

"You think they cook where he's from? He was raised by elf kids!"

"Well I got cookies and I know he can figure out how to handle those." Flourishing a white box she smiles at the patient and presents it to him. "Made em myself."

Link smells the package before opening it. It's obviously not something he likes but he's fighting the urge to let on so Zelda decides to step in. Shouldering the shorter girl to one side less than politely she steps in front and drops her bouquet on his lap and hands Malon back her cookies with a smirk. "Maybe he's not a cookie kid."

"Ain't a kid I know that turned down a cookie yet!"

Zelda is tempted to toss back a smart remark but tries to be civil again. "He's been stabbed in the stomach. You think he's trying to eat right this moment?"

"Take your flowers and step off, Blondie. What do you know about a man?"

"Look, you are trying my patience and I'm trying to be nice. What will it take for you to understand that he's not hungry?"

"That's bull, Blondie. There's two things a man is always ready for, food and fun. If you weren't standin' right here I'd be in the middle of the second instead of still tryin' to feed him the first."

"I didn't ask you what a man likes-"

"Well you could use a hint, Blondie."

Patience has been Zelda's one weakness as long as she could remember. As a very privileged child raised as the sole heir to the throne she had learned that a hissy fit was more effective than sensible restraint. After gaining the Tri-Force of Power she had the rest of her childhood to retrain herself. Leaving handprints in hillsides got little done except attract attention so she'd learned to button her temper slowly but surely with minimizing collateral damage in mind. However this particular person just seemed to be hitting her nerves like a prodigal drummer and doing it with relish so it seemed like time was running out on her most unreliable virtue. "Lay off of the 'Blondie', Malon."

"Ooh! Lil miss fast food award is gettin' pissy! I'm just callin' it like I see it, Blondie."

The urge to slap this impudent floozy out of the window flared up faster than she had imagined it would and Malon tensed for a blow but it never came. An unforeseen reserve of restraint stays her hands and flows into her with a tingle. She's still deep breathing down from ten like in her training but it's a double blessing right now.

"Thank you for the flowers Zelda." Link says slowly. "I'm really glad you came to see me but can you do me a favor?" The look in his eyes makes it clear what it is and it's a bit of a buzz kill but worth it for an excuse to stare into his green pools of mystery. As he releases her hand she can feel a small sensation of loss. "I appreciate you."

"You're lucky Fairy Boy is keepin' you outta trouble, Blondie. You ain't ready for me."

That tore it for the excommunicated one. "Listen to me you penny candy tart. You aren't anything special and I am not impressed that you are breaking your record for consecutive minutes off your back with your legs together here right now. The day I need man advice from a cheap call girl is the day I hang myself with my hairnet so please keep it to yourself before I yank every hair out of your pleasure giving head. Take your micro skirt and rip cord blouse somewhere or I will throw that sorry excuse for an outfit in the garbage with you still wearing it."

"You wanna start somethin'?" Malon demands. "Let me help ya!"

Despite the anger management training Zelda is still only human and there are very few people who don't respond when shoved hard enough to constitute an attack. With her being no different she retorts with a left cross after regaining her balance. Now with her opponent on the retreat she presses the advantage going with a low right for the streetwalker's abdomen. With her falling over the bed and Link to avoid what was now a large hole in the wall Zelda is not amused. "Hold still you top heavy trollop!"

"Nothin' doin' ya nut!"

Encapsulated in her rage she leaps over the bed at her target. Rapidly tangled in the bedclothes and hung up on the bed rail the struggle takes a turn for the worse as she can't move. Swinging blindly there's a squeal and an impact as her fist hits flesh then the sound of people falling to the floor with her following suit. Just moments later the hospital security detail is in attendance pulling them apart and what a tableau they find.

"Get your hands off him you hometown harlot!"

"Heck no! He's enjoyin' himself!"

"He's out cold!"

"And whose fault is that? Looks like he's right where he needs to be."

"That's sexual harassment!"

"Him layin' his head on a pair of the best pillows in the kingdom? Shush your mouth!"

"That's indecent!"

"It's called cuddling you square!"

"Put your top back on!"

While mildly amused Impa shakes her head at the spectacle. "Temper temper Zelda."

"That girl hit me!" The former princess objects. "Arrest her!"

"And I'd do it again, you straight-laced buzz kill." Malon agrees.

"Get him back in bed and hook the ladies up." The head of security commands. "They could use a night or two of free room and board."

Taking a deep breath Zelda tries steadying herself yet again. Going back to jail is the last thing she wants but she accepts it as fact. Watching the prostitute smiling smugly she almost loses her temper again as the whore makes a point of running her fingers through Link's hair and cooing into his ear with an arm holding his face to her bare chest rather possessively. As they lift him off of her the slut makes a big show of being unhappy about it while they cuff her but that is even more infuriating. "Stupid strumpet." Yet despite what happened, watching the orderlies put Link back in bed next to her bouquet and an almost imperceptible smile on his face she doesn't regret having come even as hospital security cuff her and escort her out.

X

Waking in an unfamiliar bed is par for the course but still unwelcome. Sitting up and making a dour face he looks around. Same hospital room but no one else is present. "Nav, what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, about that..." The fairy begins. "Funny story."

"Are you the only one who's gotten a laugh out of it?"

"Still technically makes it a funny story."

"I know Zelda and Malon came to visit but I don't remember much more than that."

"I kind of figured." Navi laughs. "Z and Double D did pay you a visit but that was a mistake."

"What happened?"

"The most adorable one-sided catfight! You see this hole in the wall? The broken bed rails? Impa had four guys with her just to break it up. I'm still wondering how you managed to sleep through any of it though I think you probably didn't want to move..."

"I can imagine who was doing the swinging."

"I know who you were rooting for either way..."

Link frowns and his partner laughs, a sound only he has been privy to her entire life as Impa and two others come into the room. She's in her nurse uniform and unhooking the patients IV with practiced diligence as her security escorts stand at the read on either side of her.

"Those are two of the guys from earlier. Malon got one on the cheek, see?" The fairy flies over and points out a long scratch right under one of the guard's eyes. "She's feral when she's mad I tell you but...maybe you like that."

The prone one brushes off the cheap shot and is watching intently what the nurse is doing. "Impa, what's going on? Why is security here?"

"Just to help me do my job, Link." The head nurse replies, taping cotton balls to the needle marks. "You do know I'm the Commissioner of Hyrule, right?" She holds out her gold badge for his inspection.

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm here on behalf of the Republic. Sit up and hold out your hands."

"Here it comes..." The sprite mumbles.

"Link, you are under arrest." The handcuffs click over his wrists smoothly as the lead officer helps him to his feet. "I need you to come with me."

"Arrest? Why?"

"You are charged with treason and other crimes against the People's Republic of Hyrule. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to waive that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to legal counsel during and after questioning. If you cannot afford counsel it will be provided to you at no cost. Do you understand these rights as they have been stated?"

"No..." Link says slowly. "But I doubt that'll be the key to getting the matching bracelets off."

"You're right about that." Impa replies with a sigh. "Do you need me to explain your rights?"

"Say no and that you invoke silence." Navi commands. "I'll explain them to you."

"I've got a fairy for explaining things like that. I'll just be quiet now."

"At this time you are being escorted to First District Jail where you will be held until your hearing. At which point you will hear all charges against you, face your accuser and enter a plea. Follow me."

Within a half hour the would-be Hero of Time is behind bars. As the gate clicks shut it sinks in that he's confined at the mercy of his captors and for a moment he loses hope. It is a heavy thought for him as he sits down. Having been explained his rights by Navi on the way to the station he has one other question for her. "So I'm in jail. From here what's going to happen to me?"

"That depends on what charges they bring against you and how you do at trial."

"Nav, G-Man said-"

"I know what G-Man said!" The enchanted advisor snaps. "Don't tell me what, I was there to hear him!"

Taken aback by her volume and tone Link is startled and sighs. "I just want to know what's going on. Don't explain a 'hearing' or 'trial'. I just want to know what's going to happen to me."

"I'm sorry Link. I don't know for sure..."

"Your best guess?"

The blue light sighs, a sound only a Kokiri native would ever pick up on and when she speaks again she sounds sad, for the first time he can remember. "You want the truth?"

"Let me have it."

"All while you were out cold I have been searching the wiki for an answer for you. Trying to figure out what's going to happen because I knew you'd end up arrested. I have been working for almost three straight days and nothing I've turned up looks good."

"Nav..."

"If you go to trial you'll be on death row in a week; that's my best guess."

"Death row..."

"Just like Ruto is going to be. You'll be hanging with a rope around your neck next to her in the square you nearly gave your life to save from her with everyone watching you until you die."

"Man...I'm toast after trial..." Link moans.

"Then you can't go to trial." Says a voice.

"What?"

"You can't go to trial." Zelda repeats from the cell next to him.

"Definitely not if you're still cherry." Malon chimes in. "You owe me that!"

"Well what can I do? Breaking out looks like a hard sale without any gear and I don't think they'll have a change of heart and just let me walk out of here."

"Not without persuasion, no." Another familiar voice adds. "That is the problem."

"Shut up you fish face traitor!" Malon snaps. "This is all your fault for tyin' him up in this mess and tryin' to tear his guts out!"

"I can't believe I'm sharing a cell with you." Zelda scoffs. "Be silent."

"You can share the gallows with me too. I suggest you let me speak before I complicate your lives by talking about my newest 'accomplices'..."

"You monster."

"That currently is not under debate. His fate is and think for a moment. I can't hurt him any more than I already have. He will surely die if he can't beat the prosecution and as it is he has no chance of that now. What can he have to lose that is not already halfway gone?"

"Let her talk." Link says into the ensuing double team turmoil. "She's right. I've got one foot in the grave and halfway dead is still all the way buried at the end of the day."

"You are smarter than I thought, hero."

"Save the sarcasm for the stand. How can you, the person who tried to kill me twice, help me?"

"Simple. Proclaim your innocence. Tell them I coerced you. I will testify the same. Only one of us has to die."

Now there is silence in the First District holding area. No one present has a reply to that. Almost an entire minute passes before anyone speaks.

"Why are you offering this?" Zelda asks.

"Not out of some misguided manifestation of childhood affection I assure you. I will leave that to the two of you." The other two occupants blush hotly at her remark while the Zora snorts. "If I were either of you I would not look too hard at good fortune."

"I want to know why. You clearly hate me and there is no question about that." The accused insists. "There is no doubt you'd rather I be dead; what gives?"

"I hate you enough to rather that you live so that I may perish in peace. You ruined my one goal in life; you shall not ruin the day of my demise as well."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"After this life that I have lived death is all that is left. I will not let you take that from me!"

"I don't want to take anything from you! Just...what was your life like that all you have left is this rage against everything?"

"Do you not understand what I am doing for you, you simpering imbecile?" Her voice is dangerously quiet as she asks the question.

"No, I don't understand!" Link bursts out. "You lie to me, use me then stab me and expect me to believe you want to save me from this Hell you've created? No I don't understand, Ruto. Make me understand."

Ruto takes an audible breath and sighs. "So much time above ground is hard on me."

"I need you to tell me why." Link says again. "Please?"

"Alright..." She takes another deep breath again and begins. "The first year you were gone was the worst. Within weeks of you not being heard from or seen G-Man came to my father. I was still very young and wondering about the person I gave my mother's stone to and what had happened to you. It was all stuff that was over my head at the time what G-Man wanted with my father but I was always by his side until he would send me away to have his audience with G-Man. I wasn't supposed to but I stayed close and eavesdropped and I found that he had come to propose to my father that we Zora vacate our domain. My father politely refused his offer, claiming that the home we had been inhabiting for ages had no price. So he left but he came back next year like clockwork, same offer. Same answer too, with a little extra venom as my father told him off and warned him not to return with such stupidity on his lips. The following year...he comes back and..." She trails off.

"Ruto?"

"What happened?"

"The story was jus' gettin' good!"

"Link. Understand that what I tell you next is of the gravest seriousness."

"I never assume otherwise with you."

The aquatic chuckles darkly. "Allow me to continue." Her tone changes as she thinks back. "G-Man came for the third year in a row. I was still quite young at the time, I didn't understand what was going on because I did not see why he would ask us to leave our home but I do know this much. Unlike other years my father did not send me away so they could talk adult talk. Today I was a lady and he would let me see exactly what was happening as I am the heir to his kingdom. He wanted me to hear what G-Man had to say for myself. Unfortunately he had nothing to say at all. He looked directly at me when my father asked him to repeat the same thing he had two years prior and say it directly to me. Instead of saying that he smiled, telling me he would never ask me to leave my home and that there was a big misunderstanding. I will never forget that as long as I live."

"The lie that G-Man told you?"

"The smile. What he said was not a lie. He never once asked _me _to leave my home. He had no intention of it. As soon as he said those words Hylian soldiers attacked Zora's Domain. They swarmed every entrance and without a word or any discrimination at all began cutting us down. My father, a very large Zora, took me in one hand and threw me to one side. His advisor, Matthias caught me and hauled me to the escape tunnel meant for us but not before I saw what happened to my father. G-Man laughed, a more chilling sound I have never heard before or since, and cast a lightning spell on him. I still have nightmares of my father shrieking his last moments and that smell..." Her voice breaks and despite the stony demeanor of the professional fighter and the stone wall between them sobs can be heard.

"That no good, low-lying bastard..."

"The royal torture chambers were made with people like him in mind..."

Link said nothing. Instead he lies on his hard plank excuse for a mattress aquiver with rage. Despite what the person in the adjacent cell had done in the past and nearly done the other day with his help he could see her side of the story. Atrocity or not it is an eye for an eye and though it is not justifiable but understandable.

"Link?" Navi asks. "Are you okay? You...look upset. I can't remember seeing you like this..."

"What happened after that, Ruto?" He asks flatly. "After G-Man destroyed your life?"

"He buried the evidence. So few of us escaped the tunnels it was horrendous. The soldiers poured in without end. Those of us who weren't slaughtered on sight were killed in the ensuing cave-ins. He set charges all around the Domain. Those who hid instead of fight or flee were entombed alive to starve if they weren't lucky enough to be killed in the blasts or by falling stones. G-Man left no ways out. We checked them all. Even the land entrances were destroyed. He wiped Zora's Domain off of the map simple as that. Combined with our already reclusive nature most Hylians will never know we existed outside of fairy tales."

"I didn't till I met you today..." Malon admits. "You're what B.W.G. is?"

"I know you heard that from the police but yes. I am the leader of the group. Matthias started the Black Water Guerillas out of what was left of us. He was a shrewd survivalist and trained us to be the same. The difference in his leadership and mine is our stance on violence. We weren't the group that is known and feared in infamy now until I took the reins. He taught flight tactics first and fighting second but his non-violent by comparison beliefs are why he was captured alive and serving a life sentence in a solitary cell in Hylian Federal Penitentiary instead of dead with honor. He was devoted to preserving our numbers. I dared think big enough to oust the tyrant that brought us to the brink of annihilation. I started recruiting displaced Gerudo girls at first. They had lost their homes and Kakariko simply is not big enough to house an entire refugee country. After the girls I started on poverty-stricken Hylian natives. The fate of my people is not the only dark side to the leadership of our great Prime Minister."

"Good lord he's some kind of devil..."

"I lost a debate and was jailed by someone who committed genocide with a smile on his face?"

"He has stolen the land of the Gerudo, his own people, by making the lake into a reservoir and radically changing the land with his dam to flood the sand villages. Every Hylian who doesn't own a business scrapes to make ends meet because of his taxes. Migrating Gerudo make competition for jobs stiff and with so many women in society now we glut every market and are back to being second-class citizens. Most of my loyal recruits are all Gerudo girls with nothing to lose. I have heard this story many times."

"Pickpockets in every alley and whores on every corner..." Malon mumbles. "Workin' seven days a week and discounted rent with a roommate sharin' the load and still nothin' to show for it but a stolen horse..."

"The effect trickles down from the kingdom he stole from me...the family that I lost..." Zelda breathes. "How can he do this?"

"With a smile of course."

"I was cast out of my home, my father murdered before my eyes and my nanny taken away from me and flaunted in my face daily! He steals my birthright and reduces me to be a vassal in my own realm!" The building shakes as she shouts and stomps the floor indignantly. "How can he do this? How can he take our homes and families away?"

"Because...he's smarter than we are with the Tri-Force of Wisdom and has all the cards and makes the rules to this game." Ruto says darkly. "I learned this the hard way."

"Why did he take your life away?"

"The power plant." Link and Ruto say together.

"What is that?"

"You should attend your town meetings like a good citizen. It's..."

For Link the conversation is over. It has finally reached a point where he already knows something. Now he is trying to think for himself. "This is what Zelda said before." He realizes. "Go into the kingdom, find your friends, understand the state of the world and set it right."

"Link?" Navi asks quietly. "What are you thinking?"

"About how I'm going to save the kingdom."


	9. The Making of History

**Chapter 8: The Making of History**

In his chambers the highest person in all the land sits resting. He has been busy most of the day with the affairs of his republic and is duly tired. He had not even mustered the energy to see his nemesis behind bars and in that he was disappointed in himself as he had looked forward to that a great deal but simply did not have the time for it. "Being a dictator is hard work." Ganondorf thinks to himself. "I hardly have time for the things I want to do."

"My liege, a pertinent message." Says a familiar and always welcome voice from the door. "It does bear your timely attention."

"Ah, Impa!" G-Man smiles as his second-in-command releases her salute. "What is pertinent as of this moment?"

"Zelda is back in jail. Disorderly conduct, destruction of public property..."

"Ah, her old M.O." He laughs. "I pity whoever set her off. What of them this time?"

"Alive and unhurt, surprisingly."

"If she doesn't start showing some restraint she's going to knock someone's head off with that Tri-Force." The official shakes his head with a tolerant smile. "What else bears prompt consideration aside from another mark on my favorite ex-princess's criminal record?"

"Your last patient, the traitor Link has a request. He wishes to speak to you personally."

"That does not surprise me either. Is a carriage ready for me to go?"

"Yes but my liege..."

"Yes, my most trusted? You seem troubled."

"He requested that you speak with him alone."

"That I fully expected. Considering the high crimes against the Republic he has committed by now he knows that the hearing and trial are mere formalities. Has to be desperate now. He very probably would kill me if he could."

"Precisely!" His lead bodyguard explains. "Exactly as I was thinking! This is why I strongly advise against-"

"I will see him."

"But sire!"

"Send word that his request is granted. We shall be off presently."

"He is exceptionally resourceful and dangerous! I cannot allow-"

"You do not 'allow' me!" The Prime Minister thunders. "Is there the slightest bit of opacity to your station and mine?"

"No, but in my humble opinion-"

"Should I require your opinion I will command it of you! Is that clear?"

"Crystalline, my lord." The highest ranking retainer remembers she is just that, a retainer and bows her head in contrition. "I shall prep the carriage, may I take my leave?"

"Be swift. I want this done soon. I have a special address I need to prepare for tomorrow."

X

Standing at the entrance of the Republic's first police headquarters G-Man smiles to himself. A captain leads his carriage away and the deputy chief leads him to the interrogation room.

"As requested by the Prime Minister there will be no one listening in on the conversation. Other officers are on standby. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes, it is his request." Looking into the window at the enemy of the state G-Man frowns. "Why is he restrained?"

"Even though he has been nothing but cooperative we do have him restrained as he has been charged with an exceptionally violent crime as I'm sure-"

"Remove them."

"What?"

"Remove the restraints. He is barely out of the hospital and recovering. I did the surgery and I know this for a fact. I doubt he is a serious threat to me."

"But your grace-"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"At once." The deputy chief is in and out in a moment, chains in hand. "I know he's been very compliant but that can change in just an instant. It's a heck of a risk to take, sir."

"I am aware."

"He's an assassin!"

"A failed one." G-Man turns to enter. "Leave us."

"As you command."

"You also, my most trusted."

Impa simply salutes. "Be safe my lord."

The Commissioner and Deputy Chief take their leave and only the Prime Minister is standing before the door to the interrogation room. Through the smoky glass he can see the prisoner waiting patiently like an obedient child with hands folded and it makes him laugh. "Now time for the last act to begin..." He opens the door. "Link, you requested an audience?"

"I did." The young man replies simply. "Thank you for coming."

"I am only sorry that I could not host this in somewhere more elegant but the law dictates what we have to do, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does." Link looks around. "Are you alone?"

"It is only us two, as you requested."

"Very bold of you to come by yourself and leave me free to move. You make this too easy."

"What can you do to me? If you break your stitches you will bleed to death internally and I assure you that I can handle myself quite well, thank you."

Link laughs, a strangely mirthless sound for one so young. "I do not have to touch you to take you down, Ganondorf."

"Call me G-Man, it is easier on the ears. What my mother was thinking when she named me still eludes me even with this Tri-Force..." He chuckles. "Did you call me here for more empty threats? Honestly I do have a state to run you know."

"Oh no, after all...I asked you here alone for your own sake." The blond youth smiles rakishly. "After all, you wouldn't want the truth to leave this room would you?"

"Truth? Ha! What do you, an enemy of the state know about truth?"

"Much more than you think."

"Do you enjoy being a dolt?"

"Do you enjoy being right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you have answered your own question."

"Why am I here? You tire me with your slow-witted rambling."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Link's question catches G-Man off guard. "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't think my Hylian was that bad...I asked you if you ever killed anyone."

"Well..."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Link repeats. "It is a simple question and you are far from simple, Prime Minister."

"No."

The laugh again, chilling from a face filled with childish energy. "Are you afraid of the truth?"

"No."

"Then why is that the second lie you've told?"

"Who are you to dictate-"

"It is common knowledge that seven years ago almost to this very day that the former King of Hyrule died a very sudden death. That the princess and her attendant fled the castle just hoof beats ahead of you, the murderer of the king."

"I have done countless good deeds to repair the sin of that day!" G-Man trills. "Under me this kingdom has prospered into a beautiful, constantly advancing place! Where would Hyrule be without my intervention?"

"I did not ask you that. I asked if you had ever killed anyone. Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes but it is neither here nor there!"

"It is but think what you like. Have any of your officers killed anyone under your orders?"

"In the line of duty of course! Your questions are laughable, what bearing do they have and why do you require my time?"

The confined one ignores that question and keeps on with his own line of queries. "Have you ever personally overseen your officers in the line of duty? Gave a specific order and led them?"

"I am Commander-in-Chief, are you mentally deficient? Of course I have!"

"With your knowledge you must oversee them regularly, yes?"

"My patience grows thin, boy."

"Tell me, do you do your own diplomacy?"

"Always. I am the face of Hyrule."

"Interesting..."

"What of it?"

"So you went to meet with the Gorons?"

"Personally, yes. We have a mutually beneficial partnership. In exchange for help with their relocation they help this kingdom expand."

"I love your phrases, do _you _believe half of what you say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Give a doomed man a chance to smile, forgive the cheap shot." Link chuckles and then turns serious again. "You arranged to accommodate the Gerudo also, yes?"

"I oversaw the apartments I built to house my people, yes. It was a dire need after the flooding in the valley."

"So says the history books. I have been learning a great deal about history you see. I have been so very curious about how this 'republic' came to be."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"What of the Zora, G-Man?"

"Zora? An old wives tale I assure you."

The laugh again. It is like listening to pebbles bouncing lightly off a sword blade. "You are talking to the Republic's youngest historian, you must be kidding!"

"I have personally written most of the history books myself, as the holder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom. I can tell you with almost total certainty that legend is in the fairy tale section of the library."

"Most, not all. How else could a dolt like me know about Zoras?"

"There are no Zoras." G-Man says flatly.

"I'm sure you wish that were true. They've been quite the thorn in your side since they created the B.W.G."

"Zoras don't exist."

"I know that you tried to blow them up and did a very good job but that does not just erase them off of the face of time."

"You speak of make-believe, I am done here." G-Man stands and Link does as well. "I suggest you sit back down. Unarmed combat is something I invented, do not try me."

"No."

"Lay a finger on me and-"

"You expect me to believe you can sweep the existence of an entire race of people under the rug because it so suits you? Link bellows, slamming both hands down on the table with considerable force and leaning forward into Ganondorf's face, rage scribed on his own. "That through sheer strength of will alone you can alter history so that even the wise can't see you for what you really are?"

"Your lunacy is quite-"

"That you can LAUGH in the faces of the people you kill because for you there will be no reprisals? That the highest man in the land isn't a selfish murderer?" There is silence a moment and suddenly there is a pained expression on Link's face. "Ah, my stomach..." He sits back down. "This hurts..."

"You probably strained or popped a stitch or four somewhere. If you're lucky you'll live but you don't look well all the sudden."

"Damn...you may win this after all..."

"My boy, I have already won." G-Man says, sitting back down. "This was a foregone conclusion when you awakened with my brochure in hand."

"That was you!"

"Of course! I knew you would return eventually."

"Just...oh...hurts to talk..."

"Such a shame."

"Will you laugh when I die, too?"

G-Man laughs raucously. "Does that count, dear boy?"

"Sometimes I wish I were on the winning team..."

"A little late for a change of heart, regrettably."

"When you gave the order to destroy Zora's Domain did you laugh or only when you killed their king?"

"Only when I killed the king. It was coming for standing in my way. If he had simply taken my offer as the Gorons and Kokiri did it would not have happened."

"I guess the Kokiri weren't too hard to persuade..."

"The kids were cake. I'm still having trouble from those fish fools though. Destroying the place was for good measure and I can't imagine how much worse it would be if I didn't and more of them had survived."

"I'm surprised you haven't eliminated them totally..."

"Their time will come. Their leaders are exceptionally capable but fallible. Ruto will talk."

"I doubt it. She will die a hero to her people by defying you to her last breath."

"Or so she hopes. All in the name of progress."

"Your power plant."

"My greatest project yet. As soon as the Zora are out of the way I can finish it. I can harness water to create power to give to my kingdom and create something that will change the face of civilization forever!"

"But by starting this project you've already changed everything. Your own people are displaced by flooding you caused and living in a rat hole neighborhood you built for them, will this be worth it?"

"The Republic will benefit."

"Is that how you justified genocide, too?"

"I didn't justify that. That you've spent all day reading history I was sure I had kept secret..."

"I'm not the only one who knows."

"Then how am I still Prime Minister? This has been a fun game but I really must be going-"

"Drop the charges against me and Ruto or everything we discussed will be aired out during my trial."

"Aaahhh! So **this**is your trump card? Pathetic. Your credibility is zero or did you forget your brief stint as a suicide bomber in the middle of downtown Hyrule?"

"The information is already on its way. Not only am I not the only one who knows but soon so will everyone."

"You plan on holding a course with a single dusty book?"

"Or have the former princess of Hyrule show up during a town meeting with a special guest. She's been an upstanding, if hot-headed, and well-known citizen. Not to mention how a living, breathing, battle-scarred old wives tale will speak for herself."

"You're bluffing!"

"Can you afford to take that chance now?"

"They're locked up!"

"How much do you want to bet?"

"Any amount!"

"How patient _is_ Zelda? Would you bet against the Tri-Force of Power with just flimsy iron bars?"

A very dark complexion by birth and nature makes Ganondorf pale still in the brown range but it is quite light considering. It is as white as he can get as he gets up from the chair and makes for the door to call Link's hopefully very imaginative bluff. Upon opening the door he stumbles back into the room doubled over, struck in the throat and abdomen expertly by an open hand and foot. On his knees gasping for air he looks up at his assailant in utter disbelief. "Impa?" He wheezes. "Stand down at once!"

"That I cannot do." The Commissioner replies. "Not knowing what you've just admitted to."

"I specifically ordered you to leave us alone!"

"Which I grudgingly did until all of the shouting kept going on. After I heard what I thought was the table falling over I did what was only prudent with a very dangerous and unpredictable suspect-"

The truth dawns on G-Man like a stone from the sky. "You charlatan! Charades!" He attempts to shout at the person who suddenly no longer looks ill in the least. "You lied to me! There is no book!"

"I asked if you were afraid of the truth, I know that lies don't bother you." Link says with a smile. "But of course with me dying you would have to rub it in now wouldn't you?"

"Lies, all of it my most trusted!"

"Save your breath. It all makes so much sense now. The perfect crime and the perfect people to take the fall for it. You kept these things from me as you always told me that diplomacy was best done without a bodyguard. I of course bought right into it but it makes so much sense why your trips to see the Zoras were so hectic and unsatisfactory. How they were insensible war mongers who threatened the Republic you work so hard to protect. You had no choice but to attack their stronghold but instead of destroy the threat to the kingdom you created it by committing a crime so grotesque that the level of outrageously heinous that it is needs a history book in and of itself!"

"How can that possibly be true?"

"Because they had been there countless years before your attempts at 'diplomacy' and one visit from you and you've got everyone up in arms. You created the Black Water Guerillas. The savvy and dangerous rebels against the state that you told me of, you made them exist out of necessity for their own survival!"

"It was for the good of the Republic!"

"No...it was for the good of the kingdom...your kingdom." Impa sighs and is flanked by several officers seemingly out of nowhere. "Arrest the Prime Minister. He has been officially impeached."


	10. Epilogue

In the courtyard outside the police station there is an impromptu gathering as several of the wrongfully imprisoned and needlessly confined are set free in exchange for one very deserving prisoner. With that Link, Malon, Zelda, Ruto and Impa are outside watching the sun set. The five of them each have a lot on their minds but the ladies are all looking at Link out of the corner of their eyes. He's not minding the sun or them, just standing and looking around like he is a tourist from a foreign land permanently lost.

"I'd have never believed it if I didn't see it all for myself." Malon says out of nowhere. "I knew somethin' was fishy bout G-Man but this...this is unreal."

"It is." Impa agrees. "And he fooled everyone. Even me."

"Everyone but Link." Zelda adds. "He put it together in just a few days while we sat and suffered for seven years...makes me feel just a bit on the dull side."

"Well it's his job." The ruby-haired courtesan reminds them all. "He had better have figured it out or I'd be mad we got read the legend and the hero was a crock."

"Link. I am eternally in your debt." Ruto says quietly. "Anything that I can do, that you ever need, I swear-"

"I'll settle for you keeping your hands and sharp objects to yourself." Link replies candidly. "I don't get paid to save the kingdom."

"Didn't you say that your Matthias was locked up in Hylian Federal?" Zelda recalls. "I think it's about time that sentence got commuted."

"As good as done, considering what's happened." Impa agrees. "On behalf of the People's Republic I offer the most sincere of condolences-"

"You have nearly cut my head from my neck with the dagger at your side." Ruto states. "Give me back my mentor and we can just call it even. I doubt I want to really call you a friend as mortal combat is just a bit of a sore spot isn't it?"

"I don't think I'll forgive you for nearly blowing me to pieces either and you wrenching my arm and nearly breaking my shoulder is going to be something that makes bowling very hard but we don't have to hate each other either. I refuse to hate you for what you've done when I at the least can understand it on some level."

Though they don't shake hands they do meet eye to eye, inside of arms distance, without twitching and almost smile. That being the best either veteran can do they let it be at that.

"I think we all have places we would rather be than right here." Link says, breaking the silence. "This is one awkward as Hell moment, even worse than forgetting Farore's name when she's having a chat with you..." Everyone turns and gives out a slightly quizzical look at his turn of phrase and he shrugs with a weak smile. "I probably would forget...but maybe we should all just...move on and go home..."

X

Rebuilding the kingdom would be an arduous process. This Impa knew. She had sworn her loyalty to the betterment of Hyrule but sometimes it seemed like just a nice thought with reality constantly bursting the bubble. "I can't change the world, not by myself."

Even with G-Man locked up the temporary head of the kingdom had many sleepless nights since then. Issuing her public address towards the state of the nation had been a series of apologies and nerves. Regret was one thing Impa excelled at and it seemed this would follow her to the grave. "Even if the people forgive me I doubt I will ever forgive myself."

In her _Turning Point _Address she had made it clear that while some things had been improvements that the Republic would undergo many changes. The first of which was scheduling Zelda's coronation, which she had yet to arrange. The reign of G-Man is indeed at an end and undoing the wrongs he's committed is her main goal as acting Regent. "I'm surprised she agreed to meet me here. She has every right to hate me and tell me where I can go as well as the temper to but did not."

Here was the courtyard of the castle. A more fitting place to discuss Zelda's birthright did not exist but Impa had somehow forgotten exactly what the subject matter of the 'talk' was supposed to be. She had walked into G-Burger (changing the name of the restaurant chain is on the to-do list) and taken the manager aside, informing her she was needed at the Hyrule Castle Courtyard at 23:30. Instead of asking when Zelda got off the official picked a time over an hour after the store would be closed and hoped the trademark insubordination the younger lady had grown into wouldn't flare up. At this point it was more hoping against hope as it was nearly midnight but sure enough someone familiar is escorted through the immaculately pruned hedge maze.

"I was instructed I was needed in the Court?" Zelda says crisply. "Forgive my tardiness, how may I be of service Ma'am?"

Ma'am. She carries many job titles and the one other person who knows them all simply doesn't use them anymore. Seeing her standing there with an expectant look on her face the Prime Minister Pro Tempore crosses the distance between them to stand next to the fountain. "Zelda."

"Yes Ma'am?"

Again with the "Ma'am". Zelda used to call her that in her very young days, usually when she'd done something bad. Both of them preferred "Nan" after the girl had grown enough to understand titles, respect and potty training. Ma'am only served to remind her of the authority she had exerted to get her former charge here. That, among many other things, was a cause of guilt concerning the girl in question. "The Republic is in tatters."

"That sounds very interesting. I will be sure to mention it at the next Town Meeting."

Impa had been prepared for that. The Republic had taken away her station, her livelihood and dignity multiple times so she had the right to sound less than anxious about it. Despite the chip on her shoulder Zelda had not snapped or added more mean-spirited remarks so there was still hope. Instead she still was standing patiently, eyes forward, drilling into the highest lady in the land. So there had to be a chance as long as she could stay composed and deliver her proposition. "How would you like to serve The Republic?"

"With a smile and offer of a side of fries complete with a drink!" Zelda says brightly. "Over a million served, you know."

She had trained the former princess in the art of keeping a straight face. Despite what was an obviously well-aimed shot the expatriate shows no outward sign of having made a joke at all as the smile vanishes like smoke in the breeze. The blue eyes did not even flicker in mirth, sarcasm so thick it was tantamount to a direct insult, and the eyes await a retort like chips of blue ice glowing in the moonlight at the Sheikah. Blinking lackadaisically the pools taunt her, as though she hasn't tried hard enough and as it stood it would appear she hadn't. The Regent was a little old for this game but still did not have the heart to dismiss Zelda and call it quits.

"Is something wrong?" The visitor asks curtly. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Years of service seem to plod onto her shoulders all at once. The voice of her surrogate child sounds much farther away than it actually is and her vision swims as though cataracts have finally found her as a victim. Aches she's had the luxury of ignoring burst onto the scene with a vengeance and she wobbles on her feet unsteadily for the first time she can remember. "Do not call me that..."

"What would you rather..."

With sound fading fast and her eyes irritated beyond belief Impa is finally having her age catch up with her in the worst way. Taking two steps back and finding the edge of the fountain she sits down gingerly. "What's the use? I'm going to fail."

"Impa." Zelda breathes. "Don't cry..."

That is when the dam breaks. Fighting the urge to weep openly finally becomes a lost battle. Impa, who had not cried when the King of Hyrule had died, burst into tears. Zelda, who in all her life had never thought her caretaker could cry, took all the time to wrap her arms around her before sobbing softly herself.

"Nan, what's wrong?"

"I...I can't do this...I need..."

"Need what? Please, let me help."

"I need you!" Impa cries out imperatively. "Please, Zelda!"

Even without the Tri-Force of Wisdom the avatar of a goddess is a sharp cookie. Zelda doesn't say anything. It's obvious what she's being asked and she could care less about the Kingdom or Republic but that isn't her prime concern. All the years haven't changed the way she feels about Impa, who she owes her life many times over and that is worth matching her nanny's tears with her own.

"I'm here for you, I promise."

X

In the heart of the ghetto one person is the picture of happy. Packing her clothes is the best thing she's had the pleasure of doing for years and it's been a long time coming. "Never thought I'd make it outta this dump before I got gray hair." Malon contemplates, closing one of a very few suitcases. "I can't believe it."

Suddenly the door to the rundown apartment bursts open and in comes her roommate. "Play it cool!" The Gerudo commands, diving into a nearby closet. The leaseholder doesn't get time to question why as two of Kakariko's Finest charge in directly after and neither looks very happy.

"Kakariko Police!" The leader of the pair barks. "There's a fugitive in the area, we need to search the premises!"

"I ain't got time for that mess, can't you see I'm busy?" Malon says snappily. "Take your fuzzy blue behinds somewhere else with that."

"She ran in here, I'm sure of it." The other officer says slowly. "You should really cooperate if you know what's good for you."

"What's that mean?" The resident frowns. "You know the drill. If I don't want to cooperate you either get Kakariko Housing Authority to get me to or you come back with a search warrant."

"Your compliance in this makes it easier for all of us."

"Easier for you. You storm in here, trample my folded and clean clothes asking me to let you ransack my apartment. I don't need your crap right now."

"Look, she blew in here and the door was still open when we got here."

"And it was open most of the day. In case you ain't noticed, it's hot!"

"Don't play cute."

"Who's playin', bub? I got it, I flaunt it, and I need some damn air! I been packin' all day and I'm hot!"

"Sure..."

"Stop standin' on my delicates and look around, you jackass!" Malon snaps. "The place is bare and there's suitcases lyin' around! I already turned my keys in to the KHA; I'm finally blowin' this place and I can't wait to be gone!"

"Looks like she's being straight to me." The first cop says. "An injunction for a warrant is worthless so may as well drop it."

"I've seen her on the strip before during 'business' hours. If I find out she's playing us I'm making at least one night a bad one."

"Ooh, real original there. I'd almost be scared if you weren't such an idiot. You won't catch me on the strip, believe me. I'm gone so save the one-liner for a broad with 'business'."

The cop laughs. "Good one but you'll be back. You can't quit the streets. Girls like you don't know anything about an honest dollar."

"This from a KPD cop, an expert on honest." Malon laughs. "So I'll be back?"

"I've seen this plenty of times. You'll come back and I'll be waiting."

"Well don't think I'ma give you a discount for bein' patient. Now get out; I can't miss you if you don't scram." With that the cops turn and leave, one making fun of the other for making an ass out of himself. "Alright, Boo. They left, you can come out now."

"You sure got the silver tongue." Nabooru comments, sliding out of the wardrobe room. "I can never talk my way out of- hey!"

"What's the matter?" Malon asks, refolding some shirts.

"You really pullin' out on me?"

"You can damn sure bet on that one, baby."

"Come on, girl! I thought we was sisters! We just got to be able to stand each other and you're just gonna bounce on me like that?"

"I figured you'd poke your head in here before I left. I mean I'd have left you a note."

"A freakin' note? Please! What if I'd got caught and locked up for three days?"

"Then you'd be readin' a three day old note unless someone broke in and stole it is my guess."

"You ain't right, girl. You just ain't right."

"Look, I been waitin' on this ever since it got took away from me. I ain't spendin' another minute I ain't got to in this Hellhole."

"Waitin' for what?"

"Fairy Boy made good on his promise. G-Man's up for hard time in the Pen any day and me and Pa are headin' back to the farm since we got it back."

"You sure you remember how to work on a farm?"

"I will learn it fresh every single day if I gotta. I ain't goin' back to no night shift 'work' no matter what. Workin' hard keeps you honest and that's the kind of person I ought to be."

"Wish I could go with you..." Boo Boo sounds petulant. "You ain't offer me no ticket off the corner..."

"Don't see why you can't come. Pa says they expanded the place and we'll need a crew to run it for sure."

"Real?"

"Ain't never lied to you. It was gonna be on the note I wrote if you ain't show in time."

"Thought you was just gonna vamp on me."

"Nothin' doin' girl. You family. Annoyin' family that ain't too bright from time to time but you family."

X

Inside a fenced in area with other children one girl contemplates how it was all possible. Always more of a thinker she sits on a bench while her friends play merrily. Though she felt like playing, the mood just didn't seem right for her and with good reason. There is a lot on her mind.

"Link really did come through." Saria thinks to herself. "More than I or any one of us could have hoped."

The reason for the elf's praise was obvious as far as she was concerned. After outing G-Man, Darunia was arrested on charges of collusion and conspiracy. Following that, the exposed child labor force behind the former Prime Minister's line of apparel and local servant slavery ring had prompted Impa herself to step in to offer reparations to the Kokiri.

"It isn't the way it was but it's not bad."

The acting Prime Minister had expressed profound regret but could not evict all of the people who had decided to live in the forest back when it was legal. Morally and legally complicated beyond explanation she did the next best thing and raised taxes on those who had decided to live there. This would deter future move-ins and likely ensure a better sort of people who would see the logic in paying high taxes and then not getting thrown in jail for misconduct. The vacant condominiums, starting with Darunia's, would be taken by the state and given to the emancipated children to live in. In addition it would make the forest natives wards of the state and exempt from taxes and eviction (as it would be fatal otherwise). It was not the perfect way to pay back forced servitude and was not exactly treehouses but it was a very good way to end it given the circumstances.

"Maybe now we can move on..."

By 'we' Saria really meant herself. On the day of her former master's arrest she had pried the chain on her wrist off with a fork and broken the ocarina attached into a million pieces. Since then she had not touched an instrument and had no intention to any time soon. That and other things gave her memories she would just as soon forget.

"Impa told me to tell her and I told her..."

Saria had recounted her tale of service to the ex-communicated leader of the Gorons. The shock on the Commissioner's face was such that she started another police unit just for such crimes and the investigations had led to more evictions from the forest as well as prison sentences. Though she doubted she would ever be free of the memories at least they wouldn't be repeated and she had Link to thank for it.

"He's my hero."

X

Swimming the canals of a former desert two people are travelling away from the one building standing tall in the now watery wasteland. The sun is low in the sky and at their backs as they leave this part of their past behind. Though it is a joyous occasion neither of them seems happy in the least. They simply slip through the water as though it is another task to be completed. After clearing the territory of the Hylian Federal Prison and finding the familiar shores of Lake Hylia the pair emerge from the water onto wet sand eagerly, tired from the long trek. One is alert and aware while the other is splayed out spread-eagle, enjoying the feel of the ground.

"Explain your lackadaisical attitude." One of them barks, clearly irked. "Your conduct is inappropriate."

Though clearly older than the first person, the other occupant of the water's edge is mildly guilty in expression before replying. Drawing in the sand he is slow to respond. "You...need to explain your disrespect." He says calmly. "Your conduct is unbecoming of a subordinate and someone my junior."

"Forgive me, Commander. I was out of line but I do not understand your 'ease' for a lack of a better term."

"Ruto...the war is over. You are old enough to call me by my name not my title."

"Mathias..."

"Yes, my silly water lily?"

"What you speak is madness. The war is not over, it can never be! How can you say that?"

"Because we no longer have a cause to fight for. We no longer need hide in water black as night to survive." He sits erect and stares across the water at the sun waning in the distance. "I had feared I would never see another sunset across the water in my lifetime after my capture."

"You are lucky to see at all!" Ruto bursts out. "They took one of your eyes! The lives of our comrades! Do you think that the loss of our homes and way of life can be repaid by a 'heartfelt apology' by the state that condemned us? Is there no fighting left for what we lost?"

The old Zora ponders the question with a hand beneath his chin. Closing his one eye he thinks hard and opens it, looking up at the sky then at her standing over him with a wistful yet inquisitive look of his own. "The real question is why, little one. Why?"

The battle-hardened second-in-command is incredulous at the question. "Are you mad? Has being locked up and tortured addled your mind?"

"You did not answer my question."

"Retribution for what was done to us, reparations for what we lost, vengeance for the fallen! Have you lost sight of what matters?"

"No but it appears you have."

"You cannot say that to me! I have fought tirelessly-"

"And all you have done is cause more bloodshed. You lost sight of what I taught and why I urged us to flee instead of fight."

"What did we accomplish by running? Nothing!"

"You did not end this war with your bloodshed. You caused more of us to die than I ever did, this I know."

"You know nothing, old man!"

"I know you made a battleground of anywhere you went and that no battle has no losses on any one side. Your kill count is worthless in the grand scheme and that's all you've ever been about. An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind."

"Is that supposed to be funny, Commander?"

"I am a living example of it, what is there to laugh about?" He stands and stares face to face with her. "Do you make light of my struggle?"

"You let them take you!"

"Would it be better if I had died?"

"You jeopardized us all by being captured!"

"I never talked!" Mathias roars, making the entire lake echo with his voice. "They never broke me!"

"But you could have; what kind of fighting spirit is it that you let them take you alive?"

"Every scar you have I have twice. Every conceivable torment you can imagine I have endured. I never spoke, even when they took my eye. I told them nothing because my misstep would have cost lives that I would have died protecting if I had to. All this time you had no faith in my loyalty?" Shaming her into quiet submission the teacher presses on. "With this crimson legacy of yours tell me something. After my capture how many of our people were lost with you leading them?"

"Acceptable losses."

"No loss is acceptable. How many have you personally killed?"

"Not enough."

"The number, Ruto. I am sure you know it. How many people have you murdered?"

"Why does it matter if the war is over as you say?"

"The number, lieutenant."

"Twenty-two."

"So you've murdered a score of people?"

"I had no choice!" The female freedom fighter insists. "It is not murder if you don't have a choice!"

"Not only did you have a choice but taking a life is taking a life. No amount of words will change that someone is dead after what you did to them. Did the war inch closer to ending with the loss of their lives?"

"The war has ended!"

"So you suddenly seem to believe but through no fault of you or this vermillion crusade that would have never ended."

"It is over now!"

"You keep saying that. Tell me why the fighting is over."

"You know why."

"_Tell_ me why."

"The Hylian exposed the Prime Minister for what he was. A smooth talking, murdering phony."

"I would be careful with those words; it takes one to know one."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

"I want you think about this; how many lives did he take?"

"What?"

"How many lives did Link have to take to stop the Prime Minister?"

"None."

"And yet you still want to fight. My behavior is not inappropriate, you have forgotten what it is you and the rest of the Zora were supposed to stand for."

"You propose we simply forgive and forget the entire thing?" Ruto says darkly. "Just accept our lot like the Kokiri? Like children handed our fates?"

"No, not at all. But if we want to honor those we have lost is that better done by stopping the cycle of bloodshed and tears that killed them or by dying just like they did, proving that the effort to safeguard us as survivors was indeed in vain?"

"You speak in flowery riddles."

"Would your father have wanted to see you hang or live on? One of those things was worth dying for in his eyes." Mathias sighs and shakes his head. "Forgive as best you can..." He sighs, looking over her shoulder at dusk once again before addressing her. "Forgive but never, ever forget."

X

Walking out of Hyrule Castleton one man stands just off of the drawbridge at a crossroads both literally and figuratively. Dressed contemporarily wearing a special badge, sword and shield you would not guess him as the same young man who had stumbled out of the Hylian Museum a week ago.

"Fix Hyrule in seven days or your money back." Navi says with a laugh. "I know I'm not the only one impressed, Link."

"I didn't do it for recognition. I did it because it had to be done."

"Well of course. I'm still impressed on how you got G-Man to tell on himself."

The veritable savior of Hyrule chuckles. "So, am I still a lovable dummy?"

"You know it. It is why I still can't figure out how you pulled it off."

He makes a face and sighs. "Impa asked me the same thing. Outwitting the Tri-Force of Wisdom wasn't that hard."

"Spit it out!"

"I ain't tell her, I'm not telling you!"

"Tell me!"

"Nunya!"

"You know I'm going to be here a LONG TIME so it is no trouble at all to pester you."

"You do that now."

"How about when you're asleep? I can start that too."

It doesn't take the secretive hero too long to weigh the value of his secret against long-term beauty rest. "Look, don't tell anyone else alright?"

"Oh yeah, I have a HUGE list of friends waiting for this one."

"Shut up."

"We socially network with a town bulletin board. Your secret is safe with me." Perching on his ear she poises her face with an expectant look that no one else can see. "So, come on. Lemme have it."

Sitting down with his back to the sign post he takes a breath for dramatic effect. "It was all about what I learned and because I'm an idiot."

"So you admit to being dumb now?"

"Not exactl-"

"Sounds like it."

"What's important is that everyone thinks I'm dumb. Which means that me putting it together means anyone could, because I'm supposed to be a moron. Think about all the dirt Ganon tried to cover up. If I figured it out he had a reason to be amazed and paranoid."

"That's why he fell for your bluff with the girls and the whole 'tell the town' thing you sold him?"

"Yeah. The most vital part of the plan wasn't his reaction though. It was Impa's."

"Impa?"

"I needed her to watch and hear but not interfere. If she'd been in the room Ganon would never have gotten his chance to rub it in because he wasn't going to break cover in front of anyone, least of all his right hand but she was the one I needed to witness what was happening."

"So the table slam and the yelling..."

"You guessed it. I know she's loyal to a fault. Zelda told me that and I knew that and you told me that, you fangirl." He can hear the fairy huff in righteous indignation but continues on. "She was his bodyguard above all else. Even if she wasn't eavesdropping she would have to be listening for me making an attempt on his life. So I raised my voice, got him good and mad and hit the table. When I did that I saw a shadow dart by the window and I knew I had her so I changed my tune-"

"-and started playing like a martyr all the sudden like you were going to die on the spot."

"Hey, it was what he wanted to hear. I did that and just played the good stuff right out of him because he had told me himself he had saved me before only to gloat anyway. He would never pass up the chance to get me one last time."

"Why do evil villains always TELL THE PLAN before it happens?"

"Going through with it is so much more...I don't know. It feels better? I mean I asked him that myself and that's as close as I'm getting to an answer. I swear."

"So you banked on his pride and her loyalty?"

"Well that and my stupidity. I don't know anything unless I'm told or read it, even the Goddesses think that, so I told him I learned history to cover me figuring things out. He had to believe it since some of what I said came out of a book and would look totally harmless. Just like an idiot trying to foil a mastermind."

"You know...maybe I should lay off. You played him like an ocarina from start to finish and that is nothing dumb."

"Thank you!"

"Question is where will you go from here? There is not a place in all of Hyrule you aren't welcome."

Link reads the sign above his head upside down. "Castle, Kakariko, Lon Lon Company, Kokiri Hideaway..."

"You'll be the ladies' man no matter where you go."

"Shut up."

X

In a place outside of comprehension three women are having an animated conversation. One would think the content of such a thing would be more awe-inspiring or profound but it sounds like a puerile argument more than anything else.

"You cheated!" Din squeals. "No time-outs!"

"Please!" Farore counters. "You think everyone takes 'Megalomania 101' or something?"

"She's right!" Nayru whines. "You gave him a hint!"

"You gave out 'strange dreams' to yours! Freaking prophecies compared to ONE cryptic hint while mortally wounded? You need to stop it!"

"You didn't play fair!"

"You're just mad you lost first. Zelda is a loser and you can't take it."

"She helped you win, you know."

"Then step off, Ruru!"

"You know he got lucky."

"Lucky outsmarting someone with Ruru's blessing or lucky against someone who makes it obvious what he's trying to do?"

"Ganondorf is smarter than both of your avatars put together!"

"Yet still got out-witted by my champion." Farore gloats. "So very intelligent."

"Riding high, huh Fay?"

"D, just let her go."

"Why? My man got beat by a knock-off script from an episode of "Law & Order"!"

"And I would keep that to myself if I were you..."

"Shut it Ruru."

"I'm not even really gloating like you two would. I -knew- I would win when we started."

"Yeah, right..."

"Don't even!"

"And you both watched my hint! He already knew truth would blow down Ganon's card house!"

"Oh yeah..." D whispers aside to Ruru. She listens intently then both of them start giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you two laughing about?" The left-out deity demands.

"I don't think you want to know..."

"Trust us."

"No way, tell me!"

"Well you did win, I will give you that..." Ruru admits. "But I wouldn't swap places with you, Fay..."

"Jealousy is ugly on you, Ruru."

"Well if I had to get told off by my champion to win it wouldn't be so sweet a victory..."

"Especially since he's such a tactless blockhead!" D chimes in. "I definitely don't envy you, green girl."

"Shut up!"

_Fin_


End file.
